Lost Family
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Things happen after Harry returns from the graveyard at the end of the Third Task of the tournament.  He discovers unknown relatives and the truth about his heritage. How will Wizarding Britain react to Incubus Harry.  Harry/multi.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Family**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or Harry Potter. That's the first and last time I'm saying that for this story._

Ch. 1: Making an Entrance

It was your typical early Wednesday afternoon at The Dal Riata pub, just a few die hard regulars enjoying the relative peace before people got off work and the younger generations descended en mass. But that was to be expected for the only bar that was neutral ground for the Light and Dark Fae. Trick, the diminutive Fae that owned the place, was behind the bar listening to his favorite and only human regular.

"It's been a hell of a day, Trickster, so set me up with a glass of something to help me forget about it for a while," Kenzi stated morosely from her usual barstool. She looked as disheartened as she sounded and the barkeep looked at her with concern.

"What happened," Trick asked as he wondered when Bo would show up because her best friend was giving off the familiar aura of somebody that wasn't going to stop until they were beyond drunk.

"Remember that Land Wight Bo and me helped turn to mulch? (The bartender nodded) I've been seeing the friend that called us in on that case off and on but the ass only went out with me because he thought that we'd have a threesome with Bo," the human woman responded and had to quash the quick flash of jealousy when she mentioned her Succubus friend's name. It wasn't the other woman's fault she was born an über sex fae.

Trick had just handed the young twenty-something woman a drink when the pub door opened. A skinny teenage boy with raven black hair with a messenger bag over his shoulder stumbled into the Dal, his body trembling. But it was the power that rolled off of him that made everybody turn toward him; even Kenzi was able to feel it and joined the others watching the teen. Moira, the day shift waitress was the first one to break the silence as she approached him.

"Ya look wee bit young to be comin' into a pub but surin' ya look like you could use a good meal. Take a seat and I'll bring ya out some Sheppard's Pie," the fae woman stated while she directed the young man to a seat at the closest available table.

Everyone in the pub heard the raven haired boy's stomach growl but it was what happened next that nobody was prepared for. The youth's emerald green eyes changed to ice blue that glowed with his body shaking even more, he launched himself at the waitress. She moaned lustfully as his hands, which had also started to glow, grabbed the sides of Moira's face then pulled her into a searing kiss. The stunned silence was broken by several gasps as the teen pulled away from the kiss slightly and the crowd saw that he was sucking the older fae's Chi – Life-force. It quickly became obvious that the newcomer had no control over his powers and had entered into a feeding frenzy. Thankfully, a nearby patron was able to think on his feet enough to smash his chair into the youth. The blow wasn't meant to do more than knock the kid away from his victim but the overfeeding caused the teenager to slip into unconsciousness.

"Quick, somebody pick him up and bring him into the back while I check on Moira," Trick ordered, already in motion. His concerned expressed lightened a little after he felt a weak pulse coming from his employee.

A couple of the other patrons helped wrangle her limp form into a chair as another waitress brought out a glass of water and some smelling salts. The ancient publican let out a frustrated sigh as he glanced around The Dal and noticed a few people were already on their cell phones reporting the arrival of a new fae. _So much for keeping a lid on this for a few hours – _Trick thought as he turned and headed toward the back room. Kenzi had just finished a call and nodded; the silent message was clear, Bo was already on her way. After he made it to his destination, the small man started to examine his sleeping guest.

The young man's raven hair was unkempt but it looked as though it grew that way. The threadbare and stained clothes that he wore were at least three or four sizes too big and the sneakers on his feet were held together by a healthy amount of duct tape. Many would've thought the teen was homeless and stopped their examination there but not Trick. The former Blood King had noticed that the younger fae's skin wasn't filthy nor did it have any of the other indicators of a life spent on the streets. Thanks to all the Chi he'd absorbed, the sleeping boy's body had started to fill out and a little color appeared on his once pale skin. Trick had just started to go through his pockets when Bo, Dyson and Hale came into the room with Kenzi.

"The Ash and Morrigan heard about what happened and are probably about a half hour behind us if we're lucky," Dyson told his old friend and mentor.

"In case you were wondering, Moira is up and around but you're going to need to keep her away from Sleeping Studly there because she said, 'If he can give me the best orgasm of my life with just the appetizer then I'm definitely going to have to main course'," Kenzi offered as she gazed contemplatively at the unconscious teen.

"Any idea who he is," Bo and Hale asked at the same time.

"No idea, there wasn't a wallet in his back pocket but I just found these," Trick replied then held up a folded scrap of parchment and an ornate wooden stick.

Unlike the others in the room, the Fae Elder knew exactly what implications of that _stick_ were and he needed to get as much information as he could before their impending visitors arrived. He unfolded the parchment and nearly dropped it when he found Bo's name along with that of the pub in crabbed script. He handed the velum off to Dyson who shared it with the others before he gently started to slap the sleeping form on the cheek.

"Wake up, I need you to tell me your name," Trick stated firmly.

"Harry," the now glassy eyed teen slurred and was prevented from slipping back into stoned oblivion by a few more slaps to his cheek.

"Harry, do you know what you are?"

"Course I do, I'm a Wizard," Harry answered then started to giggle while Bo, Dyson, Hale and Kenzi looked at each other in confusion.

"Damn," the Elder muttered before he asked his next question. "Why are you here?"

"Goblins… had to get out of England… too much, couldn't take it anymore… find family," the stoned fae managed to get out but everyone could see that he was fading fast and was only going to be good for a couple more questions tops.

"What family, what are their names?"

"Aunt… grandmother… great-grandfather… Bo… Aife… F…" was all the boy was able to get out before he passed out again. Bo gasped then looked at the hard at him.

"Dyson, I want you, Hale and Kenzi to go out into pub and wait for The Ash and Morrigan to get here; I need to make a call," Trick commented as he moved to a nearby phone and started to dial.

The trio left while their unofficial leader started a hushed conversation with somebody over the phone. Ten minutes later, he hung up and furtively glanced at his granddaughter and great-grandson; not that they knew that yet. Trick had vowed to protect his grandchild when Bo first came to his attention and that same vow was just extended to cover his great-grandchild as well. He maneuvered around his two descendents until he reached the messenger bag somebody had left on the floor. As a result, the Elder failed to notice when the others returned with The Ash, Morrigan and their retinue in tow. Much to the surprise of those still conscious, Trick's arms disappeared inside the bag along with his head and torso.

"Dude, that's some bag," Kenzi commented excitedly as thoughts of all the things she could do with a magic bag flitted through her mind at the same time the barkeep removed a carved stone bowl from the bag then placed it on an end table.

"I got in touch with a contact at the Gringott's branch in Salem, who in turn transferred me to Griphook at the London branch. That young man is Harry Potter," Trick began while his back was still turned but was quickly interrupted.

"The Boy-who-lived? Interesting, Fae Wizards are extremely rare in the Old World but there hasn't been one in North America since the first Viking colony," Lochlin – the new Ash – cut in and caused the other Elder to turn around.

"What's a Gringott's and what's with that whole boy-who-lived thing," Bo asked.

"There are really wizards," Kenzi added excitedly.

"Of course wizards are real; we've gone to same lengths to keep ourselves hidden from them as with the humans. While the average magical human believes we are nothing but myth, the scholars among them have put forth theories that we're extinct. The irony of the whole thing is they have contact with Goblins, Sirens and the half-fae Veela and think of them as simply being creatures," The Morrigan answered curtly, annoyed that the human girl was involved in what was clearly Fae business.

"I've never heard of Veela before," Hale offered with a half shrug.

"The Veela race started out as the daughters of Succubi and human wizards. The two forms of magic reacted strangely and allowed the children partial access to their Fae Abilities only slightly altered. The race further evolved as generations of Veela mated with wizards," Dyson explained to his partner and an interested Kenzi.

"Enough, I think we should get back to the immediate matter at hand," Lochlin interjected then nodded to Trick to continue with what he'd learned.

"As I was saying, Griphook is the Account Manager for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter at Gringott's – the wizarding bank run by goblins – in London. From what he told me, Harry only awakened with the last few weeks at most and there had been an incident involving the man he'd thought was his uncle. The teen panicked, grabbed all of his things and found his way to the bank. Once there, he asked to see somebody in charge and was taken to see Griphook. The short version of things is that the past school year had been pretty rough for the boy and ended with a tragedy that wasn't his fault. The result of which, the local wizarding paper started a smear campaign against him. Harry needed to get out of the UK so he asked for an Inheritance Test which revealed that not only was his mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, adopted but she had a biological sister and mother that were still alive," Trick began and was thankful that those that had been present for the earlier questioning hadn't mention his omission.

He paused for a moment then continued. "After the results from the test, Griphook sent goblins to retrieved that pensieve (he pointed to the stone bowl) – a magical device used to review copies of a person's memories – and a box of Lily's memories along with a new bag to hold all of his things. He convinced Harry to place copies of all of his memories to date into the pensieve then placed a Stasis Charm on it so that nothing spilled out. Once the duplicate memories were put into the bowl, Griphook gave him his Aunt – Bo's – name along with the name and location of The Dal then arranged for the boy to be sent to the Gringott's branch in New York. From there, Harry was directed to catch the next flight here from JFK International. The rest you all know."

"Harry is pretty famous in Wizarding Britain so I have little doubt that despite the current smear campaign against him, his disappearance is causing quite the stir as we speak. There will more than likely be several legal issues that need to be addressed before Britain's magical government locates him; one of which will be over his _Magical Guardianship_. I suggest we all view his memories then disseminate anything deemed relevant to those that need to know so the young man doesn't have to answer the same questions continuously. Then we will let our new arrival have a couple of days to settle in; on Friday night, we'll host a Gathering here at The Dal so that he can meet both the Light and Dark Fae on neutral ground. (He held up his hand to stop Bo's forthcoming protest in its tracks.)

"Bo's introduction to our world was mishandled no matter what anyone says. My predecessor and the Morrigan should never have forced her to choose a clan without first learning every aspect of her heritage. I won't let that happen to Harry. He will be allowed to learn about the Fae at his own pace then at the end of summer, when the issue of his continued magical education must be decided, he will make his choice. Should he choose the Light Fae, I will become in Magical Guardian while Bo retains physical and legal custody. If he joins the Dark Fae, The Morrigan shall be taken over as his Magical Guardian with custody remaining as stated previously. Should he choose to his Aunt's path of neutrality, then Trick will step in as Magical Guardian. Are we all agreed," Lochlin declared then waited long enough for everyone to nod their assent before motioning to the pensieve.

Trick explained how it worked then Kenzi held onto one of Bo's hands as they all place a finger into the stone bowl. The human and six fae that mattered (the two groups of guards stayed behind to… well guard) we magically sucked into the pensieve. After a moment of disorientation, they found themselves in Harry's earliest memory.

"This is so cool; it's like being inside a 3D movie," Kenzi squealed enthusiastically but her enthusiasm soon died as they were forced to the horrors of Harry's childhood.

As they sifted moved from one memory to the next, everyone became enraged as the abuse and neglect worsened until the arrival of the teen's first Hogwarts letter. They thought their mounted fury would subside but it merely simmered just under the surface as they watched Harry's botched re-entry into the Wizarding World. It was three hours later when they finally worked their way through his past four disastrous years of school and the events leading up to his escape from England. Bo and Kenzi were positively livid and the others were barely able to contain their own anger; The Morrigan already decided to get a hold some contacts in London to deal with those Dursley cretins permanently. In her mind, regardless of what he chose, Harry deserved some Fae Justice for all he suffered at the hands of those worthless humans.

What followed their return was a brief primer on the Wizarding World for the majority that hadn't known about it before today. The Light and Dark Fae leaders soon left with their guards followed shortly by Dyson and Hale. Kenzi watched as her best friend cried over the sister she never knew and the nephew that had endured more than anyone should have ever had to. As Bo mourned, she glanced at Trick and noticed the pain he shared with her.

"You're my grandfather; I always felt a connection between us but never understood why you cared enough to look out for me," the succubus stated wearily as she felt the full force of the day's emotion toll.

"Yes, there were several times that I wanted to tell but it never seemed to be the right time. Add to that the fact that I have more than my fair share of enemies, I wanted to keep you safe. You, and now Harry, are the best of my line and hold our people's fate in your hands; he doubly so because Griphook told me that a false prophecy was made over a decade ago to bring hope to the beleaguered witches and wizards of Britain during their last war. That prophecy is why your sister's family was targeted by that vile thing and his minions; and why the last of our kin was consign to a childhood in Hell. I'll come over to your place tomorrow night for a proper introduction then all of us, Kenzi included, can sit down and go over all the paperwork still in Harry's bag," the older fae answered then called out for someone to help the two women get the still sleeping youth out to Bo's car.

_Later that night at Bo and Kenzi's place…_

Harry's eyes slowly opened at the smell of food reached his nostrils and his stomach growled. He still felt a tad loopy but his mind was becoming more coherent by the second. He started to feel around for his glasses out of habit but soon realized his vision was perfect as he looked around his strange surroundings.

"Good, you're up. My roommate, Kenzi just got back with a couple of tons of Chinese take-out because we figured you'd be starving," a feminine voice called out from the open doorway to his left.

The confused young wizard noticed a tall attractive woman that appeared to be in her late twenties with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in tight jeans, boots and a loose fitting red tank top. Something about her called out to him, not in that weird sex/hunger way like that waitress he'd accidentally attacked earlier but like she somehow filled a void in his heart.

"Who are you," Harry asked tentatively.

"I'm your aunt, Bo," she began but was quickly cut off when the teen launched himself off the bed and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt that waitress. Please don't send me away," he sobbed.

Bo, startled at first, returned the hug then started to run her fingers through her nephew's hair in a soothing manner as she eased his worries. "Moira is just fine but we need to make sure the two of you aren't alone anytime soon because she wants more. As for sending you away, you can forget about that right now; I just got you and there's no way in hell I'm giving you up. Now go clean yourself up in the bathroom over there then come out to the living room and we'll talk."

She eased the two of them from the embrace then headed toward the food. The still emotional wizard followed her directive and used his time in the mostly exposed bathroom to get a hold of his mental state while splashing water on his face. When he was calm, he simply followed his nose until he reached the living room. There was a younger black haired woman dressed like one of those Goths that he'd heard about back in Surry but very attractive with her heart shaped face and ice blue eyes. Luckily his other _Hunger_ was sated because he wanted her. He pushed those carnal thoughts asides and made his way over to the comfortable looking chair next to the couch.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my roommate and best friend – Kenzi. Kenz, this is my nephew – Harry," Bo introduced the two.

"Hey, kiddo, welcome to our humble Crack Shack. It's a bit of a fixer upper but its home," Kenzi bubbled with a smile that raven haired teenage boy found very beautiful.

"Hi. I think your place is bloody brilliant; it might be the Burrow or, God forbid, the Dursley's, but its homey and makes me feel like I belong," Harry responded then grabbed a container of Kung Pao Chicken as he sat down while the human and older fae smiled at what he said.

Warmth spread through Bo's heart and she thought that it wasn't going to take much to get use to having him around. She'd been alone until she'd found Kenzi and forged a family with her, Trick, Dyson and Hale but Harry was a piece that she'd never realized that she was missing. Plus, he was the only connection to an older sister that she'd never gotten the chance to know. She swallowed the pot sticker that she'd been eating and directed her attention to her nephew.

"I know that you've got a million questions, bud, but I'm going to ask you to hold off on them for a while and just be blunt for now. Harry, you're not just a wizard, you're Fae just like your mom, me, our parents and grandparents. Even the Potter's had to have some strong Fae blood in order for you to go through a full Awakening like you did. I'm not sure what type of fae was in your dad's family, but it looks like you ended up a male version of what me, Lily and your grandmother are. We're Succubi and you're an Incubus," Bo rushed out before she lost her nerve.

"So, what you're saying is that I wasn't a big enough bloody freak already so my mum's side of the family had to add more? It's not the Fae thing because that makes a weird sort of sense to me but there's no way that I'm an incubus," Harry started to counter then blushed as he remembered what happened between him and Hermione.

_***Flashback***_

_Hogwarts Hospital Wing an hour after Harry returned from the Graveyard after the Third Task_

Harry was lying back in his usual hospital bed and had given up on getting to sleep anytime soon. Not just because of the inevitable nightmares about Cedric's death and Voldemort's return, but also due to the fact that his nerves were still on fire from being under old snake face's Cruciatus Curse. The rest of wing was empty, not even Madam Pomfrey was there because the real Mad Eye Moody had been in such rough shape when they found him that he needed to be sent straight to St. Mungo's. The Headmaster had pretty much ordered that the school's medi-witch be the only one to treat him. He was about to start counting the empty beds just for something to do to take his mind off everything else when the door opened then closed seemingly of its own volition. The green eyed teen knew that one of his friends had snuck in under his Invisibility Cloak; and it was a pretty good bet that it was Hermione. A guess proven true a less than a minute later when she dropped the cloak.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried about you and couldn't sleep until I made sure that you were alright," the bushy haired brunette witch cried then gingerly pulled him into a hug.

Despite the pain, something began to shift inside of Harry; it had actually started in the graveyard just before he was forced to duel Voldemort. His body began to heat up then it was like a dam broke and power like he'd never felt before coursed through him; a deep rooted hunger took hold and overshadowed the pain. His hands began to glow as they slid up his female best friend's back until they cupped her face. Hermione let out a lust moan then crashed her lips into his. The kiss was all passion and need; Hermione moaned louder as the minutes passed and the impromptu make out session became even more heated while Harry started to suck some kind of energy from her but stopped after a couple of pulls.

Neither teen was coherent enough to notice when Harry instinctually banished their clothing to floor next to the bed wandlessly. It was only after his raging hard on was pressed into her clit while her dripping sex coated his shaft that realized anything. Even then, it was mostly ignored once the raven haired boy attacked one of the teen witch's breasts with his mouth. She moaned louder and ground herself onto his hard cock but he moved his still glowing hands down to her hips then held her in place so she wasn't able to move any more. Hermione whimpered with the need for release as he switched his oral assault to her other breast.

"Please, Harry," the bushy haired Gryffindor begged then soon found their positions switched and her body was now underneath his.

Harry kissed his way down her body until he pushed her legs further apart. Acting solely on instinct, he devoured her sex with his mouth and tongue. The taste was like nothing else he'd ever tasted and he wanted more. Eventually, he focused on her engorged clit; sucking it into his mouth then lashing with rapid strokes of his tongue. It wasn't long after that that Hermione screamed as she experienced her first orgasm of the night. While she was the height of her climax, Harry slithered up her body then entered her with a powerful thrust and took her virginity. The intense pleasure managed to mask the pain of her hymen being torn. Hours and countless orgasms later, the pair fell into an exhausted sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning alone but without any pain and full of energy. Hermione stopped by on her way to breakfast and told him that while she would never regret what the pair had done the night before, it couldn't happen again because she loved him strictly as a brother then left in an awkward silence. Things hadn't improved during the train ride back to London later that afternoon. In fact, it had gotten worse because Ron had walked in on him giving his Tournament winnings to Fred and George as seen money for their joke shop. The jealous prat demanded to know why he hadn't been given the thousand galleons before he ended their friendship. Ron then turned around and told his mother when they reached King's Cross Station and Harry had his first toe to toe with the Weasley matriarch that only ended once it was pointed out that the money was a gift to be used however the twins wanted.

_***End Flashback***_

"Never mind," he amended and blushed redder under the knowing smirks of his aunt and her friend.

"Alright then, uncomfortable moment over so let's move on. After we finish eating, me and Kenz will help you unpack your stuff and burn the majority of your old clothes. The two of us, along with a few others have already used that pensieve thingy and went through all of your memories and we all decided that you need a whole new wardrobe. Or as _somebody _put it 'He's a super sex fae and has a rep to uphold. Those nasty assed hand-me-downs just don't cut it.' That means tomorrow morning we're all going shopping – no complaints. Around dinner time, your great-grandfather is going to stop by so we can go over the paperwork you brought with you.

"Friday morning will be for relaxing because that night there's going to basically be your Coming Out party at The Dal. There are going to be fae from both sides there to help answer your questions and ease you into our world," the succubus explained in between bites.

"I guess that's alright, I'll hold off most of my questions for tomorrow and Friday nights but can you tell me what you mean by sides," the recently awakened incubus responded but the two women could tell that he was less than thrilled about the shopping part of things.

"Okay, here's a brief overview. Fae is the general catchall term for all of us; from a scientific view it's our Genus, whereas our individual flavor of fae would be our species. Our kind are further divided into two camps or sides; Light and Dark. Regardless of side, we all feed of humans in some way but we don't have to kill. What that means is that until you learn to control your powers, you won't be feeding off any humans. From that memory we saw between you and your friend in the hospital bed, witches and wizards are a safe alternative just like other fae are," Bo answered then the trio fell into a comfortable silence while they finished eating.

The next couple of hours were spent by Harry getting to know his aunt and her friend. As the stories were winding down, Bo's cell rang and she had to leave to help her friend, Dyson. With nothing better to do, the fae wizard and human woman moved back to the bedroom where Harry had awoke to unpack his stuff. Kenzi was still in awe of the how much stuff the magical messenger bag could hold.

"Dude, that bag of yours is the shit! I need to get me one of those, how much do they actually hold," the Goth girl gushed excitedly.

"Well, we can get you one when we go to the nearest magical shopping area to pick up my school supplies. I was told that the Undetectable Expansion Charm on the bag can hold up to a 20'x20' room's worth of stuff. While I'm thinking about school, what magical school did you go to," Harry explained then looked at her earnestly during his inquiry at the end.

"Hate to break it to ya, kiddo, but I'm just your garden variety human," Kenzi sighed with a hint of regret.

"No, you're a witch; I've always been able to sense magic but after my Awakening it got stronger. I can feel your magical core. Granted, something is partially blocking it but I can still feel it pretty strongly. I just thought you were recovering from an accident or something," the teen countered sagely.

"Damn, that's what Grandma was always bitching about; first it was about how my parents were stupid then it was about how stupid I'd been to run away when I was younger. She always claimed we were descended from an old family of Gypsy witches. This is so freakin' cool! Now I won't be the weak link any more. We totally need to get this block shit taken care of then maybe get me some tutors or something. Ya think ya can hook a girl up," the no longer just-a-plain-human shot out in a single breath.

"Well, when you can come with us to Gringott's when we go; they've always been straight with me and I'd trust their Healers to take of you. They should even be able to recommend some tutors. You can look through my old school books and I can help you out some but I'm not a teacher," Harry retorted honestly.

"Sweet, I can't wait to go all hardcore witchy on some dumbass fae that thinks I'm nothing but a Happy Meal," Kenzi exclaimed then continued to help the teenager get his things put away.

The newly discovered witch squealed like a fangirl when she learned about his trunk then again after she found the Owl Order brochures that Harry had received when he got his new bag. The green eyed boy paled when she'd pointed them out and he rushed to the nearest window. He was accosted by an irate snowy owl that'd been waiting for hours to be let in. Kenzi laughed her ass off at the surreal sight.

"Ow Hedwig, cut it out girl that bloody hurts. I didn't mean to forget about you but it's been a rough day so cut me some slack," Harry whined to his familiar as he hastily searched for some owl treats to placate her.

"Well, bubba, it's your own damn fault your bird's pissed. Hasn't anyone ever told you that girls hate to wait or be ignored – no matter the reason," she giggled.

Hedwig finally settled down after Kenzi cooed over her and told her that she was the smartest and most beautiful owl in the world. With the room squared away, at least for the moment, Harry decided to call it a night while his companion asked to borrow one of his first year books to read. He picked out Magical Herbs and Fungi, his first year Potions text and a book he'd secretly bought on magical theory when Hagrid had taken him to get his school supplies. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what his great-grandfather was like but that soon gave way to the horror over his impending shopping trip with two eager women.

Kenzi settled herself back onto the couch and flipped through the books on magical herbs and potions then understood that her Grandma had taught her some of that when she was a little girl. She put those books aside for the moment and lost herself in the tome on magical theory. Bo found her asleep on the couch a couple of hours later and was pleasantly surprised when she learned her best friend was a witch. She encouraged the younger woman to follow up on that as they both made their way to their beds.

**AN: Yet another story that wouldn't stop bugging me until I at least started it. I promise that there will be a new update for Unchained before the weekend is over. As for my other stories, Elementary, Neville will be put up for adoption and I finish out some of my other fics very soon. The next chapter of Unchained has been a real bitch to write and so I'm going to try for a re-write. Add to that that work has been hectic and I really haven't had the time for any other updates.**

**The pairing for this story: currently I'm leaning toward Harry/Kenzi with the chance for building a harem because of the whole Incubus thing. Either a harem or they'll end up being swingers. Once Kenz get her some sex fae lovin' ya know she'll be open to all kinds of kink to keep getting it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Family**

**AN1: I want to apologize to Heliosion who posted to first review for the previous chapter for all of the PM's they received for it because of my screw up. When I posted the story, I accidentally used the last chapter of Unchained instead of the real chapter one. Thankfully, I'd gotten a PM about the mix up and was able to get it taken care of. Now for some general bookkeeping; while I kept Tom Riddle's school years from 1940-47, the rest of the Harry Potter timeline has been moved forward so that Harry was born in 1997 and started Hogwarts in 2008. Dumbledore will not be evil in this story, I envision him as being a cross between Douglas MacArthur and George Armstrong Custer. Ron is and will always be a bastard, enough said there. **

Ch. 2: Settling in and Revelations

Harry had fallen asleep the instant his head hit his pillow and that was exactly what he needed. His already screwed up life had become even more of a chaotic whirlwind since the night of the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and there'd been little time to really process everything. Thankfully, Fate decided to be kind to the raven haired teen; she gifted him with a couple of hours of sweet oblivion before the dream started. When it did, it wasn't the usual nightmare that haunted of Cedric's death but the moment where everything changed.

_Voldemort had just regained human form and summoned his Death Eaters. Now the bloody bastard was deep into a monologue that would've had Shakespeare begging for him to just shut the hell up. Harry was still tied to Riddle Sr.'s headstone mentally preparing himself for the inevitable next scene of the current psychotic melodrama. He was physically exhausted from everything that had happened back in the Maze; on top of that, his leg still throbbed painfully from that last encounter with the acromantula then from landing wrong after that ruddy portkey dumped him and Cedric here. Then there was the added pain from the gash in his forearm that Wormtail had given him that was still bleeding steadily._

_As the raven haired teen hung there in a mockery of the Crucifixion, it wasn't Christ that came to mind but somebody else entirely; Odin had crucified himself to the World Ash for nine days to gain the knowledge and power of Runes. The same Ancient Norse god had later sacrificed one of his eyes for wisdom. That analogy made him smile for just a fraction of a second before images of his life flashed before his eyes._

_Contrary to the popular belief, and one that Harry willingly helped to perpetuate, the young wizard actually highly intelligent; it had only taken one beating because he'd done better than his dumb arse cousin on a test for him to learn how to hide it. He'd hoped that he would be allowed to be himself once he got to Hogwarts but, alas, that just wasn't meant to be. On the train ride to school, the socially awkward and emotionally starved young wizard had befriended Ron Weasley then had his first encounter with Hermione Granger. It had been relatively easy to see that the former was both jealous and lazy, whereas the latter had showed that she needed to prove that she belonged by being smarter than everyone else. Then, of course, there had been all the expectations and preconceived notions about who he was so he'd never really had a chance. But that hadn't stopped him from learning everything he could about the new world he'd found himself thrust into._

_As the images flickered by his inner eye, it wasn't hard for Harry to see just how much of his life had been scripted by someone else; but he'd known that since the summer after his second year. Being placed at the Dursley's, Hagrid rescuing him and the trip to Diagon Alley, meeting the Weasley's in King's Cross Station – all of it was arranged by Albus Dumbledore for whatever reason. Hell, the Hogwarts Headmaster had manipulated Harry and his friends through a new twisted adventure every school year. Just as the images finished and Voldemort stopped talking, the teen started to feel something trying to claw its way out of him but just couldn't break through. He was momentarily shocked when he fell to the ground because he'd been too focused on that strange feeling that he hadn't seen anyone cut him free from the headstone._

_Naturally, Snake-face wanted to prove how powerful he was to his slags… er… minions by dueling an already exhausted and injured student. The inbred dumb arses received their first shock of the night when Harry refused to bow to the delusional fucker that'd murdered his parents and then stood (not writhed on the ground in agony like anyone else would have) through two of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curses. Not to say that they hadn't hurt like hell but ten years, followed by summers for the last three, of living with a man that made Torquemada and the rest of the Spanish Inquisition look like fluffy kittens had given him a very high pain threshold. Uncle Vernon had gone as far as buying a copy of The Witch's Hammer to use as a baseline for his punishments before getting really creative._

_The next shock came after the green eyed teen had snapped off a Bludgeoning Hex while being under the second torture curse. After that, the duel was on in earnest and Harry managed to behead four Death Eaters with an overpowered and extended Cutting Curse before Voldemort ordered the others to not interfere. In the end, no amount of secret studying or training was going to stand up to fifty-plus years of experience and the fight began to turn to the Dark Lord's favor. Pressing his advantage, Voldemort cast a Killing Curse and the same time Harry marshaled the last of his magical reserves to cast a Disarming Hex. The two spells cast from Brother Wands that shared cores that came from the same phoenix connected with unexpected results._

_As the two wizards tried to force their individual spells to break through the other, a dome of golden light surrounded the combatants and an ethereal Phoenix Song was heard. Somehow, the connected cores managed to summon the spirits of Voldemort's victims to aid the weakening teen. Cedric's spirit was followed by the old muggle he'd seen in a vision just before school started, and then came Bertha Jorgins but the next spirit was a total shock that almost cost Harry his life. Lily Potter's spirit joined the others aiding her son._

"_Hold on my precious boy, your father's coming just hold out a little longer," the spectral mother crooned then continued to whisper in her son's ear._

"_Soon you will become what you were always meant to be so you need to get to Gringott's as soon as possible to talk to Griphook. Once your father gets here, we spirits will only be able to hold off Voldemort until you reach the portkey that brought you here."_

_His mother had been true to her word; the instant James Potter's spirit had come through, their collective energy pushed back the dark wizard. Harry made it to Cedric's body then summoned the cup and felt the familiar jerk behind his naval as the portkey activated. Just before being whisked back to Hogwarts, the young wizard heard one last thing._

"_Your Mum and I are proud of you, son, and will always be watching over you."_

Harry woke with a start and found it was early morning. Knowing from past experience that even if the dream hadn't actually been a nightmare that he'd never get back to sleep, the raven haired fae wizard decided to start his day. After a quick shower and putting on some of his least hideous hand-me-downs, he made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. While there were plenty of leftover's from dinner, Harry decided he wanted to make breakfast for his aunt and Kenzi as a thank you for letting him stay. After a few minutes of searching the refrigerator and cupboards for food, he was appalled the lack thereof. He picked up Bo's keys from off the small stand next to the front door then slipped out as quietly as he could to find the nearest grocery store; which turned out to be half a block around the corner from his new home.

Twenty minutes later, the women of the house awoke to the smells of cooking food. They scrambled out of their respective rooms and padded toward the smell. The pair paused as they watched Harry move around the kitchen like pro and needed to repress the anger that briefly flared within them as they remembered that he'd been forced to cook since he was about four from the memories they'd watched. The object of their attention turned around and gave them a heartbreaking smile filled with happiness.

"Morning Aunt Bo, Kenzi; I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd make some breakfast but had to pop off round the corner to the grocery to get some food. I also picked up some stuff for dinner tonight," Harry greeted as the finally made their way over to the kitchen.

"Morning Harry, I don't mind you cooking but next time, please tell me if you're going out," the succubus gently chided then continued, "That looks really good."

"I didn't want to wake you but I promise to let you know from now on. Thanks, I thought you might enjoy a traditional English Breakfast along with some crepes filled with strawberry cream cheese topped with a strawberry reduction. The only things I haven't started yet are the eggs because I didn't know how you liked them," the embarrassed teen replied.

"You're a super sex fae and you cook; I don't know, kiddo, I just might have to keep ya for myself. I like my eggs scrambled, by the way," Kenzi quipped with a smile while wagging her eyebrows at the beginning.

"Kenz, play nice; I'll take mine over easy please," Bo interjected.

"I might have to give that some thought, Kenzi, I mean at least half of my pureblood classmates are already in Betrothal Contracts," the raven haired incubus shot back with a smirk as he went about making the eggs to everyone's request.

"That's just… just…," his aunt sputtered indignantly.

"Barbaric, as Hermione likes to say," Harry finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah, that. Don't magical people realize we're living in the 21st Century," she added with a huff.

"Actually, they don't – at least in the UK. Wizarding Britain is trapped between traditions that haven't changed since the time of Merlin and a mindset that hasn't evolved since the Victorian era. They believe that gaslight and sending their kids off to boarding school in Scotland on a steam locomotive are the height of technological achievement. Besides, Griphook told me that marriage contracts might be in future," he replied with a sigh.

"No, I don't like the idea of you marrying anyone for any reason other than love but we can talk about that more during dinner. Besides, I just got you and don't plan on you leaving the Nest just yet," Bo countered then tucked into the plate of food the younger boy set in front of her.

Kenzi, on the other hand, wondered if learning magic was going to be worth based on what she'd seen and heard but then realized that stuff only applied to those stuck up Brit assholes.

_Meanwhile, back in Surry…_

Petunia Dursley sat on her couch still in a numb haze over her husband's death. She and Dudley had been out shopping for his homecoming present while Vernon was supposed to have gone to pick up the Freak. The pair had arrived back at their house to find her husband's body dead on the couch in front of the television. Paramedics theorized that he'd had a heart attack while watching a program, a diagnosis later confirmed by the coroner. Mother and son had leaned on each other in their time of crisis. Well, Petunia leaned on her son while Dudley was more concerned about whether he'd still get all the stuff he wanted.

The front door opening snapped her out of mental anguish and she stood up to go greet Marge. But it wasn't her overbearing sister-in-law that had just entered her home but two burly men dressed all in black that looked like common hoodlums. Before she'd had a chance to scream, one of the Dark Fae thugs backhanded her with enough force to knock her out. When she awoke, her precious Duddikins was already dead. She started to scream but the pair of murderers just laughed.

"Those Wards that old man put around your place only work when your nephew's about but the permanent Silencing Charm he placed on the walls so the neighbors couldn't hear the lad's screams while he was being tortured still work just fine. So go ahead and scream your heart out, we like when they scream," one of them taunted.

Petunia silently begged for death as she endured a second hour of torture and rape. In a twisted way, her wish was granted when her two assailants fled. She had just started to crawl toward the phone when she noticed the temperature had started to drop. The Widow Dursley never saw the Dementor that sucked out her soul or heard the screams as it and its partner feasted upon the muggles of Privet Drive.

_Back across the pond…_

Harry groaned as a third hour slipped by in the Ninth Level of Hell, better known as a shopping mall. At first he'd enjoyed the experience but then his aunt and Kenzi went completely mental dragging him off to various shops then forcing him into dressing rooms to try on the flurry of clothes that they kept heaving over the stall door. Just when he'd thought the madness was finally over, they started on getting him accessories. The shopping trip was brought to a grinding halt after a near miss with his powers.

Kenzi had forced them into a specialty shop after they left the mall where she bought most of her Goth wear because she felt Harry needed some _Edgier _pieces. Between the three of them, they managed to find some things that he really liked. The problem occurred after the newly discovered witch had started to model some of the form fitting outfits that caught her eye. Harry's incubus enhanced hormones started racing as each new outfit turn him on more. A little voice in the back of his head kept whispering seductively – _She's a witch. You can feed from and fuck her to your heart's content and she won't die._ Bo hauled him out of there the second she noticed what was happening. Thankfully, she was able to calm him down with a brisk walk around the block.

_Later that night…_

Bo had received a call on her cell while the trio was on their way back home; Trick wanted to let her know that Dyson and Hale were going to be coming with him. Harry hadn't minded because there were more than enough ingredients to make extra helping of the three-course dinner he'd planned. Naturally, the succubus made it a point to tell him that he wasn't living with the Dursley's anymore so he wasn't expected to cook all the time. What was left unsaid was the fact that neither she nor Kenzi knew how to cook so if they wanted more the take out every night he was pretty much stuck playing Iron Chef; not that the raven hair teen cared because he actually found cooking relaxing. Once they walked through the door, the older fae and human witch split off to clean the crack shack while the younger fae made his way into the kitchen.

When a knock at the door announced the arrival of their guests, Kenzi and Harry gathered in the living room while Bo went to let them in. The emerald eyed teen scrutinized the newcomers as they were lead into the room. It was obvious that the leader of the group was an older fae slightly taller than Professor Flitwick with close cropped graying hair. His companions were a tall, athletically built, blue eyed man with curly blonde hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache, whereas the other was a somewhat shorter black man with a broad smile and easy going demeanor; each carried a case of something that clinked. The youth's eyes then locked onto his aunt and he waited for her to release the snitch.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Trick – owner of The Dal Riata Pub, Elder, my grandfather and your great-grandfather. The two pack mules are Dyson and Hale (she nodded to the blonde then the black man respectively)," Bo introduced the group.

Trick stepped forward then pulled his youngest descendent down into a brief but genuine hug then let the lad go before he spoke. "Welcome to the family Harry, I'm glad you were able to find us. I talked to a friend who does business in the wizarding world and he suggested that I bring either some Butter Beer or Ogden's finest. Since I couldn't figure out which you might like, I went ahead and got a case of each. Dyson also thought it would ease any awkwardness because he and Hale viewed your memories with us."

"Damn, something smells good. I don't know which one you cooked but I think I'm going to have to take you home to meet my mom," Hale commented before Harry had a chance to respond to his family patriarch.

"That would be me, and while I don't mind meeting your mother I should tell you I'm not into guys – at least not yet. Unless she's looking for a good time then I'm up for it; I seem to have a thing for older women," Harry shot back with a smirk while his aunt, Kenzi and Dyson laughed. Even Trick chuckled at the dark skinned fae's discomfort at the revelation.

Then he turned to his great-grandfather and commented, "I'm glad you brought the drinks, now I don't have to mix anything."

"I worked a bartender for years but why in the world does somebody not even fifteen yet know about mixing drinks," Bo inquired with a concerned expression.

"Ah… well, you saw how my guardians were (he was never going to call them his aunt and uncle again)," the raven haired boy began.

"Ya mean how the Giraffe and Walrus liked to get their drink on," Kenzi interjected helpfully.

"Too right that, I must've forgotten to add that memory to the pensieve; anyway, one time Vernon came home mad after a really bad day at work and I hadn't wanted to get beat so I rushed over to the liquor cabinet and mixed him a drink I'd heard about on one of the programs Petunia watched earlier while I cleaned. After that, they bought me a Bartender's Guide and added making their cocktails part of my chores. A couple of years later, they forced me to watch that Tom Cruise movie, Cocktail, so I could learn how to mix with flair," he finished his explanation with a sigh.

Deciding not to get any further into his childhood, Harry directed the two pack mules to drop their burdens on top of the island in the kitchen then motioned everyone to take a seat at the table. He maneuvered into the kitchen then served the first course; a tomato and basil soup. That was followed by a perfect Beef Wellington. The meal ended with individual treacle tarts and pumpkin pasties. When everyone finished eating, they filtered into the living room where Harry had placed the folder he'd been given by Griphook before he left Britain. The fae wizard made a quick detour and placed a five glasses with a bottle of Ogden's Finest on the coffee table for the adults while he had a bottle of butter beer.

At the raised eyebrow from his aunt he explained, "Odgen's is a brand of fire whiskey and the twins say it's the best but I've never had it. Besides, I really like butter beer."

Kenzi was the first one to grab the bottle of Ogden's and poured all the adults a shot. After a quick salute, they knocked 'em back and wondered what made it different than any other whiskey; at least until the amber liquid settled in their stomachs and they belched flames. The human witch and succubus made disgusted faces and settled for trying the butter beer while the three adult males smirked and stuck with the smoky beverage. Once everyone had settled back with their drink of choice, they got down to the business at hand.

Trick sat in the middle of the couch, in front of the folder, with Bo on his right and Harry on his left with Kenzi sitting next to the incubus. Dyson and Hale moved the two arm chairs closer to the ends of the coffee table. The diminutive patriarch opened the folder so that everyone could see the stack of parchment with a couple of human legal documents on top. After a quick glance at everyone, he jumped into the thick of it.

"Okay, this top document appears to be custody papers for Harry; once Bo signs them, our people can expedite their processing through the courts. The next bundle of forms is naturalization papers that grant him dual citizenship – normal and magical – here in Canada, along with the UK. From what Griphook told me this morning, the goblins already pushed those through; all they need is Harry's signature," Trick told them then paused long enough for Bo and Harry to sign the necessary forms in all the right places before he continued.

"This first sheet of parchment is the Inheritance Test that he took at Gringott's before coming here. I'll pass it around for you all to look at then I can answer any questions," he told them then stopped long enough to pass the sheet around.

**Inheritance Test of Harry James Potter (Fae Wizard; Incubus)**

**Father: Lord James Charles Potter (Fae Wizard; Naga, Deceased)**

**Mother: Lady Lily Aife Potter nee Evans (Fae Witch; Succubus, Deceased)**

**Godfather: Regent/Lord Sirius Orion Black (Fae Wizard; Frost Giant)**

**Godmother: Regent Amelia Elizabeth Bones (Fae Witch; Fury)**

**Titles**

**Heir/Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Heir/Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Perevell**

**Heir/Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Guant (By blood and conquest)**

**Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Duke of Gryffindor**

**Duke of Slytherin**

**Duke of Ravenclaw**

**Talent/Powers**

**Parselmouth (Naga trait)**

**Magic Sense**

**Emotional Manipulation, Lust (Incubus/Succubus trait)**

**Breathe of Life (Incubus/Succubus trait)**

**Suggestion (Incubus/Succubus trait)**

**Rapid Healing (Incubus/Succubus trait)**

**Blood Sage Potential**

**Ice Elemental Potential**

**Natural Occlumens**

**Dark Arts Affinity**

**Charms Affinity**

**Surviving Family Members**

**Ysabeau/Beth "Bo" Dennis (Maternal Aunt)**

**Aife (Maternal Grandmother)**

**Fitzpatrick McCorrigan (Maternal Great-grandfather)**

**Sirius Orion Black (Cousin, Godfather)**

**Andromeda Virgo Tonks nee Black (Cousin)**

**Nymphadora Tonks (Cousin)**

**Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black (Cousin)**

**Draco Abraxus Malfoy (Cousin)**

Once the parchment made its way around the group and each took a minute to read through its contents, Trick put it aside and waited for the first question. Harry was pretty much in shock but Kenzi was the one that seemed to catch on to a certain fact before the others.

"I thought Lachlan said that Fae Wizards or Witches were rare in Europe," the only human commented curiously.

"That seems to be a good place to start. When I talked to the Potter Account Manager – the goblin, Griphook – this morning, he filled me in on much of what is in that folder. Lachlan was correct up to a point, Fae Wizards are rare throughout Europe but we're dealing with the UK. In Wizarding Britain, the only Fae Witches or Wizards are members of the five Most Ancient and Noble Houses still in existence. They are Most Ancient and Noble because the families not only go back before the time of Merlin but were founded by Fae that married into magical human families in order to strengthen their bloodlines," the Elder replied and that snapped his great-grandson out of his shock.

"How come I'm listed as Heir for Black and Heir/Lord for Gaunt by blood and conquest? Why is Sirius listed as Regent/Lord," Harry queried incredulously.

"Sirius is the rightful Lord Black but he never had time to claim his inheritance after his father's death so he became Regent of the family even though he was wrongly imprisoned. Sometime before he both Awakened and came of age magically, his mother irreversibly cursed him with sterility. The Black succession rules state that nobody can remain Lord if they cannot produce an heir through traditional biological means. Until around a hundred years ago, the Potter's and Black's intermarried at least once every four generation so you are almost as much a Black as you are a Potter. When you were born, Sirius declared you his rightful heir due to the strong blood ties you had to his family.

"As for the Gaunt title, that links back to the Perevell and Ducal titles. The Perevell family was the oldest Most Ancient and Noble House in Europe; its last true members were the three brothers made famous in some wizarding children's story. While the middle brother died without issue, the oldest brother had a daughter that married into the Slytherin family and was Salazar Slytherin's grandmother. The younger brother had many children; all of whom died young except for one son and one daughter. The son was later killed in battle but the daughter moved to Wales where she eventually married into the Gryffindor line and was Godric's mother.

"Jumping ahead a few years; Godric and Salazar were joined by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff at Merlin's request to build the first formal magical school. They were the four greatest witches and wizards of the age because they had each Awakened to their true nature as fae. Now, somewhere during the course of building Hogwarts Godric and Rowena fell in love and were married. Where Helga was happy and supportive of the couple, Salazar was bitter and jealous. He constantly plotted ways to steal his best friend's wife. That's not to say Slytherin remained celibate, he maintained an affair throughout the rest of his life with Sabine Gaunt. When she became pregnant, Salazar refused to marry the disgraced witch but he did kill her father and brothers when they threatened to disown her.

"Sabine gave birth to a son, Gawain Gaunt two months before Rowena gave birth to her and Gryffindor's only child, Helena – who for some reason preferred to use her mother's last name. When the two kids were teens attending Hogwarts, Gawain raped Helena and the girl fled the castle and ran off to the continent without telling her parents why. Because her attacker was the best tracker in the area, Rowena unwittingly tasked Gawain with bringing her wayward child home. It had taken two years for the young Gaunt to bring his quarry to ground but by that time a fae midwife had delivered their fraternal twins, a boy and girl, then hidden the babies among the mortals. When Gawain demanded Helena return and marry him because he loved her, she refused. Nobody knows what she said but it enraged the obsessed man and he killed her then committed suicide in a fit of remorse.

"The men that had accompanied Gaunt returned to Hogwarts with the bodies and told the tragic tale of what happened. Gawain's actions were the spark that ignited a growing powder keg. Salazar made a crass comment along the lines that Helena's death was good thing because Rowena could come to his bed to produce a Pure Heir. Godric challenged his former friend to a duel and because they were both Naga and the fae powers were evenly matched, it came down a test of human magic. In the end, Slytherin never had a chance because Gryffindor was a Battle Mage; before he was able to deliver the killing blow, Hufflepuff intervened and begged that Salazar be spared to honor the friendship that the two wizards once shared. Godric gave in then while he was walking back to comfort his wife, the defeated Founder cursed Rowena so that she'd never produce another child unless it was with him then fled before his ex-friend could finish him off.

"A year later, the fae midwife that had delivered Helena's children showed up at Hogwarts and told the still mourning couple of their grandchildren. They accompanied her in secret to visit the family that the midwife had left infants with, the Potters. Lord and Lady Potter sat down with Godric and Rowena that the fate of the children could be determined. They all agreed that if Slytherin ever learned of the children's existence then he would stop at nothing until he killed them out of spite. The twins, Percival and Bethany, remained fostered with the Potters and adopted their last name as an added precaution.

"Salazar and Sabine kept producing children that he used as cannon fodder in his quest to claim Rowena. Finally, the twisted creature he'd become amassed an army that marched on Hogwarts while decimating everything and everyone in their path. Godric ended up killing the wretch but Percival Potter died taking two of Slytherin's sons with him. Bethany married Lord Potter's eldest son, Ivanhoe, and the couple live to a ripe old age as the next Lord and Lady Potter producing many fine sons and daughters.

"This last bit takes place when King John was forced to sign the Magna Carta. The magical section of that document allowed magicals semi-autonomy provided they obeyed the laws of the land and their government was patterned after the Crown's. In exchange, the Founders Heirs – who wielded a great deal of power within the Wizard's Council – were to give up their voting rights in exchange for being Ennobled and swearing an Oath to the Crown to protect its magical subjects and carry out the Crown's will as needed. At that time, none of the Heirs had claimed their titles so the representatives of the Wizard's Council readily agreed. As the centuries passed, most magicals – especially the Wizengamut and Ministry of Magic – forgot all about the concessions they made and after Cromwell rose to power, anyone that could claim the Founders' Ducal titles were too afraid to do so," Trick informed them then waited for the others to digest everything.

Kenzi stared off into space while she blinked owlishly. Bo, Dyson and Hale just shook their heads in disbelief; but Harry's reaction was the most telling. The raven haired teen looked… thoughtful.

"That Halloween night never made any sense until now. I finally know what really happened and how I survived the Killing Curse; it all comes down to Gaunt Family Magic," the young man commented in a faraway tone.

"What do you mean," Bo asked as she watched her nephew with concern. It still amazed her to have a family and she felt a burning need to keep Harry and Trick safe.

"You all saw my memories and know that I devoured any information I could get my hands on. However, what I know about Purebloods comes from snatches of conversations I overheard then after third year asked Sirius for some clarifications. There are five classifications of Pureblood families: Commoner, Ancient, Noble, Ancient and Noble, and then Most Ancient and Noble. Families ranked Ancient or higher each have a Grimoire – a book that contains the family's Charter (rules that govern it), history and every spell, potion or ritual that members created or modified. These specialized spells are referred to as Family Magic. That magic also binds all the members of the bloodline together and prevents them from killing each other or their Lord and Lady with anything within the Grimoire. Maiming and torture family members were tolerated just not killing.

"From what we just heard, I'm a member of the Gaunt line through Bethany Potter. Now, using that as a base let's examine the night my parents were killed. Thanks to the Dementors, we know that something caused my dad to look out the window and see Tommy-boy. He then yells at my mom to run while he holds the bastard off. Sirius and Hagrid told me that my dad's body was found near the front door but his wand was still in the living room. Why would anybody that had been fighting a war and forced into hiding leave their wand in the living room after seeing the monster hunting them strolling up the front walk?

"The only thing that makes any sense is that he was fully aware of Bethany Potters' parentage as well as Voldemort's. Tom has always been about inspiring as much terror in his victims as possible so he always cast his spells in Parseltongue. My guess is that those spells came from the Gaunt Grimoire and dad counted on the Family Magic to protect him. The problem was that Tom cast a Blasting Hex at the door before Dad could open it and ended up dying from shrapnel when the door exploded.

"Next we need to look at what happened with my mum. If my dad knew the truth about Tom then it's a safe bet to say she did as well. Mum might've begged for my life and sacrificed herself but it was because she knew either Voldemort would kill her straight away or she'd die in the magical backlash from his rebounded curse. Either way, she'd known that I would survive.

"What nobody could've ever suspected was that Voldemort survived as a wraith after his body was vaporized and the Gaunt magic somehow connected the two of us so that my scar hurts whenever he's close and gives me weird vision/dreams that let me see what he's up to from time to time," Harry informed her and all the adults shared a look that said they thought he was right.

"That will more than likely play a part in how to deal with Riddle but it's a conversation for another time. Griphook told me that he shrunk down the Potter, Perevell and Gaunt ring boxes then placed them in the outside pocket of your bag. Thanks to an obscure law, when you were forced to take part in that study in insanity, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you could claim your titles before your majority. The next three parchments in the stack are to assign a Proxy for each House; you have thirty days to name them from the time you claim your titles. They will look after the House estate and vote your seat in the Wizengamut. To take up your titles, all you have to do is take the boxes out or your bag then after they return to normal size, remove the ring and place it on a finger while stating your claim," Trick stated in order to bring the conversation back on point.

All eyes darted to Harry as he slowly got up from his place on the couch then headed out of the room. He returned half a minute later holding three 3x3 inch ring boxes which he placed on the coffee table before he sat down again. The raven haired younger fae took two deep breathes to release some of the tension that was growing inside of him but never took his green eyes off the three boxes.

"You would think that an Account Manager wouldn't let something as important as Lordship rings leave their possession until they were claimed," he pondered in small voice while all of the adults shared a worried glance.

"Normally, that would be a correct assumption but Griphook informed me that Fudge and the Ministry of Magic has been running a smear campaign against you and Albus Dumbledore since the day after the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He also hinted that the father of one of their human employees mentioned a law will be introduced during the next Wizengamut session at the end of the month that will ultimately prevent you from claiming your inheritance. Ragnok, the Director of Gringott's London and High King of the Goblin Nation, authorized Griphook to secret the rings into your bag in the hopes that once you learned of the pending law, you would claim your titles," the diminutive Elder answered him truthfully.

"What happens after I claim them? All my life, the only things I ever wanted were a family to love me and a place to belong. I'd given up on the first and had hoped to find the second in the so-called Wizarding World but that didn't happen. Instead of acceptance, the magicals idolize and vilify me in equal measures then turn around and expect me to play the hero whenever everything goes all pear shaped. And now that I've found my real family and a chance for acceptance, I might have to give it up," the teen vented, his face twisted into a heartbreaking expression of pain.

Bo hopped over the back of the couch then moved behind the distraught boy and hugged him before she soothed, "No. Me and Trick just got you and there's no well in hell that we're letting you go. If those snobby Brit magicals so much as try to take you away from us it'll be the last thing they will ever regret."

"That's right, kiddo, and don't think for one minute that I won't be there helping Bo get on medieval on their asses. I'd even bet that Dyson and Hale will join in on the fun," Kenzi added as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

Dyson, who'd been half paying attention to what was going on because he'd been in deep thought after everything his friend and mentor had revealed, snapped back to reality at the sound of the human girl saying his name. He smirked at her sentiment but it quickly became more predatory as he chose to add his two cents.

"Kenzi and Bo are right but I think you need to claim the Gaunt title at the very least," he stated in a knowing tone.

"Why do you say that," Trick wondered as he tried to guess his protégé's line of thinking.

"Two things; first, during the incident in the Chamber of Secrets the memory or whatever it was of the teenage Tom only claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin. At no time did he indicate that he'd claimed his ancestor's Ducal title. Second, if pureblood magicals are anything like we fae were back before The Great War, they would never swear fealty to anyone unless the potential liege was both powerful and of a higher rank. In order for him to become _Lord_ Voldemort, he'd have to have claimed the Gaunt title. When he created his Death Eaters, Tom must've made them swear some kind of Fealty Oath. The fact that he was able to call them to him in the graveyard points to that but he made a very big mistake," Dyson enlightened the others smugly.

"And just what big mistake did he make," Hale asked his friend and partner.

"Despite the fact that he somehow managed to survive his body's destruction, the Gaunt Family Magic recognized him as being dead, and since regaining a body he hasn't reclaimed the family title which is why Harry can claim it now. By becoming Lord Gaunt, Harry gains control of all the family assets; money, heirlooms, vassals…," he clarified but trailed off at the end so let the others reach the logical conclusion.

"And because all of the Death Eaters swore fealty to the previous Lord Gaunt, the kid here now basically owns them," the dark skinned man chirped happily while Harry laughed as he thought about all the possibilities.

"I agree, it would be best for Harry to claim that title but what about the others," Bo interjected; she'd broken off hugging her nephew and resumed her spot on the couch.

"The goblins have offered what might be the best solution. Once Bo signed the custody papers and changed Harry's legal residence to Canada, she gained temporary control over the Potter family holdings until a new Magical Guardian is chosen. What I suggest is for my great-grandson to claim everything but the Ducal titles because those would just tie him even further to Wizarding Britain. After he does, Bo then can request everything in his vaults in London be transferred here to Gringott's Vancouver Branch. The rest of the parchments in the stack are an inventory of all his holdings. With Bo's and Harry's permission, I'll take those with me to review then we can sit down of after tomorrow night's gathering to figure out what to do with them. My guess is the Ministry will make a move on the vaults because they are the only things the government knows about," Trick told them then gave the teen a look that clear said – _It's up to you_.

Harry looked from the rings to the faces of those assembled around him and paused. Never in his life had he seen such an offering of support as he found in their expressions and something that had been broken within his heart fixed itself. He knew that no matter what, from this day forward, theses people… his family… would support him every step of the way. The raven haired youth opened the three ring boxes and picked up the Potter ring – a gold band capped by a ruby that had a snake twisted into a P that was vertically bisected by a sword that had a raven perched on the end of its hilt and to rampant griffins supporting the P on either side.

"I, Harry James Potter, claim my rightful place as Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," he intoned solemnly as he pushed the ring into place on his right ring finger. There was a flash of light then the ring resized to fit his finger.

The same scene played out twice more; first with the Perevell ring – a platinum band topped with an emerald inlaid with a platinum snake in the shape of a P that was placed on his right middle finger, and the Gaunt ring – an inch wide silver band with squiggle like markings that turned out to be parselscript that went on his left index finger. Afterward, a round robin discussion took place over who should be named Harry's Proxy; the only problem was that his first choice, Sirius Black, was still a wanted fugitive. It was only after Kensal pointed out that the inheritance test showed the raven haired boy still had cousins back in England that the general consensus was to make Andromeda Tonks the Proxy for all three Houses. The last order of business was scheduling a trip to the local Gringott's for the next morning, followed by a trip the closest magical shopping area to scout around.

Bo retrieved three more bottles of butter beer for herself, her friend and her nephew while the older men poured themselves more fire whiskey. As they enjoyed their beverages of choice, the incubus voiced something that had been bugging him for a while.

"Where's my grandmother and why isn't she here," Harry asked innocently.

The room went silent but the only human in the room answered snarkily, "Honey, your granny is bat shit crazy."

Bo snorted while Dyson and Hale choked on their fire whiskey. With a sigh, Trick told his youngest descendent about how he had once been the Blood King and ended The Great War between the Fae with his own blood; a sacrifice that cost him his wife then later his daughter Aife. How Aife wanted to keep fighting then killed a Dark Fae leader. About the heart wrenching sadness when he turned his only child over to be executed in order to keep the newly forged peace only for her to be imprisoned for centuries where she was tortured and raped. And finally how she escaped several time, the last one being not that long ago. It was during one of those escapes that she'd had Lily and hidden her among the humans; Bo had been born while Aife was imprisoned and hidden away by a fae midwife.

After the three older men left, Harry wrote letters to Sirius, Hermione and Mrs. Tonks, which he gave to Hedwig to deliver then crawled into bed for some much needed sleep.

**AN2: Ships for this fic: Outside of what happened during his Awakening, there will not be anymore Harry/Hermione. I've got special plans for her. Harry is going to learn that he needs a wife for each title and besides Kenzi, I still need to come up with three more lovelies since he's going to end up with the Black title. As always, any input is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Family**

**AN1: This chapter is filler to show what's been going on in England**

Ch. 3: British Bedlam

_Friday morning; Granger residence, Sussex, England_

Hermione Granger was going spare as she finished packing up all the things that were important to her in her room. The past week – the first one back from Hogwarts – had been bad and the bushy haired witch feared if anything else went wrong, she was going to snap and finally go 'round the twist. It all started after returning home with her parents from King's Cross Station, she'd noticed their reserved expression but hadn't thought anything about it until they ambushed her once they were safely behind closed doors. The girl that was often called the brightest witch of her generation had been shocked when the normally sedate dentists launched an all-out verbal offensive. The teen had forgotten that the older Grangers had gotten a subscription to The Daily Prophet at the same time that they'd gotten hers; they claimed it was to get insights into the society that their daughter found herself a part of.

Doctors Dan and Emma Granger were practical people but the things they'd read over the past year, not just about that unholy tournament but the vicious lies about Hermione, were the last straw for the pair. What followed after the family of three returned home had been nothing less than a three days of grueling interrogations and shouting matches over the events of the teen witch's previous four years at Hogwarts. The trio managed to reach a truce and agreed to wait a couple of days before they sat back down to see where to go from there. Unfortunately, Hermione's mother – who'd felt off for a few days – found out she was pregnant; a simple potion from an apothecary in Diagon Alley allayed the teenager's parents fear that the new child would be magical as well.

Finding out the baby was normal, Dan and Emma informed the bushy haired Gryffindor that they wanted nothing to do with the magical world and told her she was no longer welcome in the family. The stunned girl was given a week to find alternative accommodations; her former parents decided to be gracious enough to take her to Gringott's and set up an account with the inheritance she'd received from her maternal grandfather to pay for the rest of her education as well as give her a little something to start her life with after graduation. The deadline Hermione had been given was pushed up when news of a Dementor attack wiping out an entire neighborhood in Little Whinning and the disappearance of Harry Potter was splashed all over the front page of the Prophet; the muggle news had reported that the deaths had been the result of a gas leak. Dan and Emma made the decision to sell their home and practice then move out of the country so their new baby wouldn't be affected by such dangers. There was no way the already stressed out witch was going to be able to find somebody to live with by the end of the weekend so she decided to rent a room for the summer at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer then look for something permanent later. There was no way in hell she'd ask the Weasley's to put her up. As much as she liked Mr. Weasley, the twins and the two older boys – Bill and Charlie – from what little time she'd spent around them, Mrs. Weasley was an absolute nightmare with Ron and Ginny being little better.

A knock at the front door drew her attention and being the only one home for the moment, she grabbed her wand before going cautiously downstairs to see who the unexpected visitor was. Hermione was shocked when she found Remus Lupin, a pink haired woman a few years older than herself and an all too familiar large scruffy black dog.

"Professor Lupin, it's nice to see you again. Please, everyone, come in," the teen managed to get out then stepped aside to let them in.

"Thank you, Hermione," the werewolf replied as the two adults and dog made their way inside. Once the door was closed and everyone was in the living room he continued. "You remember Snuggles there and this nice witch is Nymphadora Tonks and since I haven't been your teacher in over a year, it's just Remus – or Moony if you prefer."

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA," the pink haired witch screeched at Remus then went on in a normal tone, "Wotcher, just call me Tonks. Pleasure to meet ya; not to seem rude or anything but we need to hurry."

"Right; with the Dementor attack and Harry being missing, Dumbledore thought it would be best to move you to a safer location – the Weasley's arrived there this morning and are settling in as we speak. If you wouldn't mind calling your parents to explain what's going on, Tonks can go to your room and get started with the packing," Lupin directed in his usual calm manner and was shocked when the young witch had broken down sobbing.

She hadn't meant to lose it like that but just the mention of her parents caused the proverbial damn to break and Hermione gave in to the torrent of hurt and sadness. She'd been so wrapped up with her breakdown that she never noticed Sirius Black change back from his dog animagus form or when he wrapped her in his arms and whispered soothing words of comfort. After a few minutes, the bushy haired girl haltingly explained what had happened since arriving home from Hogwarts. To say that the three adults were shocked that Hermione's parents had the gall to even consider disowning the teen but to actually have done it turned their shock into anger at the muggles.

Eventually, the teenager was able to get her emotions under control then she went upstairs with Tonks to finish packing. Sirius watched their retreating forms with a calculating expression that Remus didn't like one bit. When the Black Regent glanced over at the werewolf, the other man wasn't able to mask his disapproving look fast enough.

"My, Remus, what big eyes you have. Eyes that shouldn't be looking at me like that because you know my mind on that particular matter," Sirius chastised then gave the shabbily dressed wizard a passionate kiss to cut off any argument.

The commonly held belief that wolves mated for life was nothing but an old wives' tale, at least when it came to canus lupis; werewolves, unfortunately did just that. When Remus Lupin had been accepted into Hogwarts, mating was the last thing on the young boy's mind. In truth, he hadn't even known what mating was because his parents never attempted to learn anything about his condition. Instead, they chose to isolate their family deep in a heavily forested area; the side effect of which was the root of the kind hearted man's self-loathing. John and Patricia Lupin basically abandoned their son on platform 9 ¾, and left him at the mercy of many budding bullies. It was while a group of six boys were tormenting him that the unexpected happened.

Remus was doing his best to not give into his wolfish temper in order to not hurt the boys taunting him but felt his control begin to slip away. Suddenly, like a vicious arctic wind, a black blur swept past him followed closely by another blur and soon the would-be bullies were all on the ground hurt then he was face to face with his rescuers – Sirius Black and James Potter. The moment Remus' eyes connected with Sirius', something just clicked inside of him and it looked as if the other boy had felt it too. It wasn't until they'd hit puberty that werewolf realized what'd happened that fateful day, and even then he'd needed Madam Pomfrey to clue him in. That had been one of the most embarrassing conversations of his life which was followed quickly by the second – telling Sirius. Remus thought for sure that he was going to lose his friends for sure; James, Sirius and to a lesser extent Peter had been accepting of him being a werewolf but learning that he'd mated with one of them was a different story entirely. Instead of beating him to a pulp then tossing him out of the dorm, Sirius asked that he be given a day then the two would sit down to talk. It was the longest twenty-four hours of the teen lycanthrope's life.

The next morning, he and the dark haired boy were excused from classes for the day and the other wizard led him to a room in the castle's north wing. Remus' heart broke when he noticed a witch was waiting for them. Before he had a chance to turn around and flee, Sirius forced him into a chair and the witch put him in a full body bind. With tears streaming down his face, the werewolf tried to break the spell but to no avail. He only stopped his struggles after the girl, a buxom blonde with blue eyes, slapped him hard. Sirius used that as an opportunity to explain the facts of life to his distraught friend. He told the bound wizard about the marriage contract that existed between him and the blonde witch. Then the couple offered Remus the unimaginable; Sirius would accept the mating if he consented to be bound to the pair in sort of a three-way marriage. The bound teen's natural first impulse was to reject the offer but his wolf wanted to be with its mate and forced his agreement. The trio cemented their bargain by spending until the wee hours of the morning engaged in some very heated sexual activities. It was over a month later when they dropped the whole Fae thing on him.

The jealousy that crept up on the werewolf every now and then had come back with a vengeance after recent events. Remus had been devastated when his mate was tossed in Azkaban for killing Peter, those muggles and betraying their pack brother. He fled the country then crawled into a bottle and stayed there as he wandered from place to place for the next decade. At least until his bonded had found him unemployed and drunk in Greenland; she'd hexed his furry arse into a weeklong hospital stay then dragged him bag to England. She'd helped him dry out just in time to receive Dumbledore's job offer after Sirius escaped from prison.

By the end of the school year, the wizard was happy that he'd taken the position; not only had he gotten to make a connection with his dead pack brother's cub, he'd learned the truth of his mate's innocence. The traitor, Wormtail's, escape had proven to be a blessing in disguise because Remus had his mate all to himself as he joined the former prisoner on the run. But then three days ago, _She_ contacted them to request a meeting, which ultimately led to her getting Sirius into bed last not as a reaffirmation of their marriage. There was a small part of the werewolf that was happy when found out that couple wasn't able to have a child; until they informed him this morning that the Fae had another way to reproduce. It appeared Sirius was set on using it.

Tonks and Hermione traipsed back downstairs, all of the younger witch's things having been shrunk down and put into pockets. The sound of the bushy haired girl's stomach growling caused her pink haired companion to declare the group needed to stop and get some lunch before having to endure the Ginger Horde. The two wizards cringed at the thought of spending more time than absolutely necessary with Molly or her two youngest. Hermione suggested a restaurant she liked where the foursome could have a bit of a sit down to enjoy a few courses of curry.

_During the same time at Hogwarts…_

"… And according to Mr. Barstow from the Nimbus sales department, the school is now the proud owner of forty of their new Cumulus training brooms; thanks to an anonymous donation," Rolonda Hooch proudly informed the assembly before she sat back down.

It was the first and last Staff Meeting of the summer and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore wanted to make sure they covered everything before the majority of the instructors headed out to deliver Letters of Invitation to all the potential muggleborn first years. Normally, there would've been three such meetings over the course of the summer holidays but between the events surrounding the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the fallout that resulted from the recent Dementor attack in Little Whinning along with the disappearance of young Harry Potter, and Dumbledore was up to his neck with either Wizengamut or ICW sessions; usually until the early hours of the morning with only a brief respite before the cycle started again. The only good news the Wizarding World had had was when the goblins confirmed the Potter heir still lived. There was only one more order of business before going their separate ways.

"Thank you for your report, Rolonda, I think the students will be most happy with the new brooms. That brings us to the last item on the agenda – the new fifth year Prefects. Pomona and Filius if you would start us off," Albus offered with his usual grandfatherly smile.

Pomona Sprout, the compact dumpy witch that was the herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff House, proudly announced, "I have chosen Miss Susan Bones and Mister Justin Finch-Fletchly as my House's new Prefects."

"I have chosen Miss Padma Patil and Mister Terry Boot to be the newest Ravenclaw Prefects," the half-goblin charms master and Head of Ravenclaw House squeaked as he remained seated.

The Headmaster nodded his assent as their choices then turned to the remaining two Heads of House then waited for them to name their appointments.

"The choices for Gryffindor couldn't be better suited for the roles; I have chosen Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Harry Potter," Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House, beamed but her smile faded as she noticed Dumbledore's expression.

"Miss Granger is indeed most deserving of the honor but, alas, I am afraid that I must refuse Mister Potter's appointment. Between his studies, Quidditch and dealing with the terrible events from the past year, I fear he has too much to on his plate to be able to handle the added stress of being a Prefect. Therefore, your new fifth year male Prefect shall be Mister Ronald Weasley. I feel he will appreciate the position," Albus informed his stunned second.

"I completely agree – in regards to Potter. The boy would only let the position swell his head even bigger than it already is," the oily voice of the Slytherin Head commented with a satisfied smirk.

"No, if Mister Potter is going to be denied the honor he richly deserves then I will give the Prefect's badge to Mister Neville Longbottom. For the past four years, while you have done nothing but allow our students to be endangered, it was my Lions that stepped up and put themselves in harms way to keep us all safe with Potter and Granger leading the charge. Mark me now Albus, in two years time I shall be putting forth Mister Potter's name for Head Boy and I will fight you tooth and nail to make sure he get's it," Minerva responded irately.

Severus Snape, potions master and Head of Slytherin House sneered at his angered colleague as he interjected, "If we are done with all the drama, I put forth Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson to be an example for the rest of the rabble as to what Prefects should be."

Before Dumbledore had a chance to give his assent to Snape's choices, a pissed off Scot cut him off.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! If someone like Mister Potter can be denied his due then there is no way Mister Malfoy or Miss Parkinson will ever become Prefects. First of all, neither of them have the grades that are a prerequisite for the position. In fact, young Malfoy lacks the grades to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team – not that he had them when his father bribed the boy's way onto the team in his second year. Second, Mister Malfoy and his cohorts have been allowed free reign to spread their poisonous view and bully other students with impunity since their first year. How many complaints are filed each term over their conduct but you prevent us from punishing him accordingly. Third, not only will making Malfoy a Prefect send a bad message to the rest of the students, the boy would abuse his privileges because he has never been held accountable for his past actions.

"As Deputy Headmistress, I must place the needs of the entire school before those of individual Houses. Therefore, I move that children of known Death Eaters not be allowed to be Prefects or Head Students and call for a vote of the Heads of House," McGonagall decreed and shocked the gathered staff .

Albus stared at his friend with incomprehension; he'd known that she would be upset when he denied Harry the chance to be a Prefect, but to outright refuse his alternative choice was unheard of. Then for her to exercise her authority as Deputy Headmistress in such a manner was completely out of character. Of course, it had always been her right but not once, in all the years they worked together, had she ever done so. The aged wizard and Snape were forced to watch as the motion passed by a vote of 3 to 2. Severus nearly roared at the elderly witch when she then proceeded to ban Draco from playing Quidditch until his grades came up. Dumbledore shook his head sadly then dismissed everyone; he needed to get to the Ministry for Delores Umbridge's trial and then there was an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix afterward.

_Later at No. 12 Grimmauld Place_

Hermione looked down at the slip of parchment that she'd been handed and quickly memorized what it said before it burst into flames. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is No. 12 Grimmauld Place;_ she pondered then looked at the neat line of row houses that filled the area. The bushy haired witch stifled a gasp as a new row house suddenly appeared between No.'s 11 and 13. Tonks and Snuffles led the way across the street to the front door of the new dwelling followed by the teen, which left Remus to bring up the rear. A more detailed inspection of their destination made Hermione feel like something was definitely off about what she was seeing but put it out of her mind and chalked it up as being the result of an emotionally exhaustive day.

"Once we get inside, follow the mutt, but be very quiet because the portrait in the entry hall is very abusive if you wake her," the pink haired older witch commented as she opened the door then let the dog animagus enter first.

After the group was safely inside and away from the volatile painting covered with black woolen drapes, Sirius returned to his human form then started to guide towards the sounds of people talking. Hermione could hear more voiced coming from upstairs that were getting louder but remained focused on whatever was up ahead. As they neared what must have been the kitchen, a squat older woman with flaming red hair barred their path.

"You're almost late, the meeting is about to start," Molly Weasley directed at the three adults before shifting her attention to the youngest member of the quartette with the directive, "Hermione, dear, how good to see you that made alright. The children are all upstairs so why don't you pop up and get settled in the room you'll be sharing with Ginny and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

The motherly woman failed to notice that said children were no longer upstairs or the look of disgust Sirius shot her way.

"Molly, I told you when your family arrived this morning that there were enough rooms so that nobody would need to double up; the only reason the twins are doing so is because Fred and George want to. Tonks will show Hermione up to the room that has already been set aside for her once the meeting is done. As for her going upstairs, that's for her to decide. If she wants to attend the meeting then who are you to say otherwise," the ex-convict countered then made to move past the overbearing woman but she refused to budge.

"SIRIUS BLACK, she's just a girl and not even an Order member. We are going to be going over plans for the coming war with You-know-who and children have no place being involved; it's _**adult**_ business. As for getting her own room, I decided on the sleeping arrangement before my family left the Burrow," the irate witch shot back with a tone of finality that clearly showed that she held a misguided belief in her own authority.

The temperature around them started to drop until everyone could see their breath in the air. Sirius pulled himself up to his full 6'5" height and when he spoke it was in a steely tone that seemed to echo through the house despite being barely above a hiss.

"YOU FORGET YOURSELF, WOMAN! This is the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, my home, and you and the Order are guests here at my sufferance. I will not remind you of that again. When I agreed to let your family and those Order members without a safe haven to stay here, it was because I had plenty of room and I wanted to see this place filled with life again. Hermione will be staying next to Tonks' room on the fourth floor. As to her being a child, she's going to be sixteen soon, just one year shy of her majority. And as far as your claim that preparing for war is adult business, that may be true but it has always fallen upon the children to fight the wars their elders planned. Hermione Granger, along with your youngest son and my godson, has been on the front line of the coming war since HER FIRST BLOODY YEAR AT HOGWARTS. She deserves your respect but more importantly she's earned the right to be at this and all future meetings. If you wish to coddle your children and pretend that they aren't in any danger then go right ahead but Hermione isn't your child so you have no say in what she does or doesn't do."

The tall man then brushed past the gaping Weasley matriarch and into the kitchen with the rest of the throng that had witnessed the encounter quickly following on his heels. He dropped into a chair at the opposite end of the table from where Dumbledore was. Remus sat at his left with Tonks at his while Hermione was directed to the seat at Sirius' right. The Ginger Horde filled in wherever there was an empty chair as the members of the Order of the Phoenix that had already been sitting down stared at the dog animagus in shock at his outburst. Molly eventually recovered and joined them but continually scowled at her children.

"Now that we are all together, let us begin the meeting," the aged Headmaster stated as he drew the crowd's attention. Of all the members of the Order, he was the only one that understood the significance of the seating arrangement that Sirius and his companions had adopted and he had to fight to keep a frown of disapproval from his features.

"Severus, can you tell us what is happening within Voldemort's camp," he continued then looked at his trusted spy.

"The Dark Lord is still livid over the loss of three of his Inner Circle members in the graveyard, but something happened later that night that frightened him to his core. I was the only one present at the time and he quickly masked it but it's something I'll never forget. He used my mark to summon the others then ordered them to return to the graveyard to dispose of all the evidence but it was too late, the Aurors were already there. When they reported back to the Dark Lord, he was not in a forgiving mood. After a round of Cruciatus Curses, he sent them home with orders to return this weekend then had me start working on various potions that lead me to believe he intends to break out the Death Eaters that are in Azkaban," the oily double-agent reported with his sneer.

"Good, healing his rescued people and trying to marshal support should keep him occupied enough to ignore looking for Harry as well as give us time to develop an appropriate strategy," Albus intoned sagely with a nod. Many of the witches and wizards around the table just looked at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"ARE YOU INSANE, ALBUS? You're just going to let that bastard mount an attack on Azkaban without so much warning the Ministry? There are only a handful of Aurors on the island and they'll die in an attack; hell, the Dementors were on Voldemort's side in the last war, for Merlin's sake. Do their lives mean nothing to you," Sirius demanded scathingly as he rose from his chair then leaned forward with his hands on the table.

"SIRIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ALBUS LIKE THAT," Molly shrieked while rising as well before she placed her balled fists squarely on her hips.

"Who are you to be questioning your betters, mongrel," Snape snapped at the same time the human Howler went off.

The former inmate glared at the obnoxious witch and greasy haired potions master then spoke with deadly calm, "Molly, for once in your pathetic life will you shut the bloody hell up; no one asked for your input. As for you, _Snivellus_, I don't give a damn if Dumbledore trusts you or not because you're very presence in this room is an insult to James and Lily's memories. After the first task of that damnable tournament, Moony here was down at the Hog's Head picking up some bottles to help us soothe our frayed nerves when he and Aberforth overheard some seventh year Hufflepuff's complaining about that fraud, Trelawny.

"Now, Old Abe gives a snort and when Remus asks him what it was for, he regales my fellow Marauder with a tale about the night his brother, Albus, hired said fraud. It seems that the barkeep found a certain sniveling Dungeon Bat skulking outside the door of the private room where the interview was taking place. Being concerned with his patrons' privacy, like the good publican that he is, Abe tossed the eavesdropper out on his arse. Less than twelve hours later, Voldemort started to target pregnant women before he focuses solely on the Potter's and the Longbottom's. Lily and James told me about a certain prophecy that made them Voldie's target. That means that you are just as much to blame as for their deaths as that rat, Wormtail!"

The temperature started to drop just as it had in the hallway earlier and everything started to move in slow motion. Snape jumped out of his seat with a snarl while his wand shot into his hand with a flick of his wrist. Dumbledore also rose but in an attempt to diffuse the situation before it went any more pear shaped but it was all for nothing. Around the table, wands were being drawn but a gurgling sound caused many to stare in shock as Severus fell dead to the floor with a dagger sticking out of his chest. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, retired Master Auror, looked smugly satisfied with his handy work and snapped everyone out of their stupors with his bellowed trademark. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

There were a few shrieks as the room descended into chaos; all the while, Albus' uncomprehending eyes bounced from his oldest living friend to the body of his most valuable spy without being able to process the truth of things. Several Calming Draughts were passed out to those that needed them and the meeting broke up not long after that. The Weasley clan trudged off to their rooms still a little dazed. Their departure was followed by McGonagll who was led a catatonic Dumbledore toward the floo. That left only Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Healer Emmeline Vance, Fleur Delacour and Aurors Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones and Mad-Eye still in the kitchen. Mad-Eye pulled his wand then transfigured the corpse on the floor into a stone which he then placed in a pocket for later disposal.

"Well that could've gone better," Tonks said finally and broke the not quite awkward silence.

"You think," Hermione retorted sarcastically with rolled eyes.

"Alright you two enough, since Snape is dead there's no way we can force veritaserum down his throat to see just how much Voldemort knows about the Order. There's no use crying about it now, instead we need to focus on the pending attack on Azkaban. Shack and Hestia, I've no doubt there are Death Eaters within the Ministry so I'd like you to very discreetly feel out the current crop of Aurors and Hit-wizards; any that can be trusted, tell them to be ready to move to defend Azkaban at a moment's notice. Mad-Eye, do the same among your fellow retirees; those veterans you trust will most likely be called back to active service within the next forty-eight hours. I have a meeting later tonight with Amelia Bones which I want Tonks, Hermione and Fleur to attend; we'll be talking about what we learned earlier, among other things," Sirius began but was interrupted by the young French woman.

"'Ow are you able to meet with Madam Bones when you are still wanted," Fleur cut in full of concern. Being the daughter of a diplomat, her English had always been perfect but she chose to play the part of the stereotypical French girl during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In fact, the only reason that she still dropped her H's whenever she spoke was because it made most men melt when combined with her accent.

"The story will be on the front page of the Prophet in the morning but the short version is that the other day I was cleared of all charges against me. It seems that between the Dark Ritual used to give old Voldie a body and the duel between him and my godson, the Magic Detection Grid was tripped. Since there are no witches or wizards living in or around Little Haggleton, a DMLE Rapid Response Team was dispatched. Shack and Tonks were a part of that team and despite one of the other Aurors being a Fudge toady, between the two of them they were able to lock down the scene and call in the Department's Forensic Investigators.

"Besides the remains of the ritual, four headless Death Eaters were found – Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Sr., Walden McNair and our favorite rat, Peter Pettigrew. The toady was going to try to alert Fudge but he was beaten to the punch when one of the investigators contacted Madam Bones. Since she was going to get in touch with me anyway, Amelia requested a meeting and granted me temporary access to her the secure floo in her office. If it wasn't for the fallout from the Dementor attack in Surry, the story would've been in the paper this morning," the dog animagus explained then ran his hands over his face tiredly.

"Why was Madam Bones going to get in touch with you and why do you want me at your private meeting," Hermione enquired curiously.

"Amelia is my wife (he held up a hand when he noticed the bushy haired girl was about to interrupt). I know you figured out that Moony and I are mates but that is a werewolf thing that happened years after the contract was signed between myself and Amelia. I won't go into how long it took for us to come to terms with everything, nor the compromises that were made but the three of us found a way to co-exist. As for why I want you there, the main reason is that you are – contrary to what certain others currently upstairs believe – the expert when it comes to Harry," Sirius answered truthfully but the younger witch saw something she couldn't identify in his eyes as well.

A familiar snowy owl flew into the kitchen carrying two letters. It was like just mentioning her owner's name had summoned Hedwig. In truth, her arrival in the kitchen had more to do with Sirius leaving the attic window halfway opened in case his godson tried to make contact. The owl dropped a letter in front of the current Regent of the Black family and Hermione then settled near Fleur so that the veela was able to pet her. The French witch went one step further by getting Hedwig some food and water while the recipients of the two letters tore into them. The tension level in the room went down considerably after the pair visibly relaxed.

"Harry says that he's fine, he found out his mum was adopted and he's staying with her half-sister," the teen witch paraphrased her letter for the others. There were some suspicions it contained that she hadn't wanted to reveal until she had time to mull them over.

"He's more than fine, Harry's claimed his titles – one of which I hadn't known about. It looks like there's going to be more to discuss with Amelia later," Sirius added with a mischievous grin.

The remaining non-residents of Grimmauld Place left not long after that. An hour and a half later, Hermione left her room and was about to head down to the Lord's Study that was attached to the library on down on the first floor when she noticed Remus carrying a feverish Susan Bones into the room across the hall from hers. Tonks and Fleur came out of their rooms then dragged the bushy haired younger girl down to the meeting before she had a chance to ask her former professor any questions. They made it down to the Lord's Study and found two other people besides Sirius and Amelia Bones waiting for them. Tonks hugged the unknown wizard and witch; they couple were obviously her parents. Once Remus rejoined them then took his place behind and to the left of his mate, the meeting began.

"Amelia and I have discussed it and she agrees that before we go any further, Hermione needs to know the truth," Sirius began then young woman in question gasped as he and Tonks' mum grew taller, their skin gained a blue tint, the hair on the top of their heads were replaced by crowns of icicles and their fingernails were replaced by the same. Just as quickly as it happened, the pair changed back and he continued as he watched Hermione closely.

"After all your experiences over the past four years, I'm sure that a clever girl such as yourself has realized that there is more to the magical world than the Ministry approved education at Hogwarts teaches."

What followed that statement was a general overview of the Fae in general and the Most Ancient and Noble Houses in particular. She found it fascinating how the Black family was Frost Giants and how the Bones family was divided in that the men became half-fae wizards while the women became Furies. There was a point when Hermione developed a full body blush when Sirius mentioned Harry's Awakening and how it started a chain reaction among the heirs to the Old Families. After some cajoling from Fleur and Tonks, she told them about what happened in the Hospital Wing after the third task. The older girls' eyes glazed over when they and the other fae recognized that Harry was Incubus; information that they shared and caused Hermione's blush to deepen.

While the teen processed everything that she'd just learned, Sirius claimed the Lordship of House Black then the conversation turned to the earlier Order of the Phoenix meeting and Harry's letters. Amelia was naturally pissed off when she heard about Dumbledore's callus assessment of Voldemort's plan to attack Azkaban and agreed with her husband's instructions to the Aurors that were present but hadn't appeared affected by the potions master's death. When things turned to the letters, everyone was curious about Harry's suspicions and the request that he'd made of his godfather to research any laws surrounding Fealty Oaths.

"Hermione, the other reason that you're here is that Amelia and I want you to become our daughter," Sirius stated and she saw the hopeful expression that he and his wife wore.

**AN2: Like I said, I've got plans for Hermione that don't include her hooking up with Harry. As far as the Harem goes, I've got some ideas for a couple of them after Kenzi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Family**

**AN/PSA: This may be coming a bit late but this story will have spoilers to Lost Girl Season 2 so I'll apologize now to my fellow Americans that are stuck watching what's aired on the Syfy Chanel but the good news is that the episode they aired on Monday 4/16 was actually the first episode of Season 2. I recommend you Google Project Free TV and catch up with the rest of the episodes.**

Ch. 4: Snake Charmed

_Monday, June 16, 2012; Vancouver, Canada_

The past few weeks had been going pretty well for Harry, which meant he wasn't at all surprised that he found himself in the middle of a brawl with some Dark Fae street thugs; he often wondered why he had such extremes in luck. After that family meeting where he claimed three of his titles, Harry, Bo and Kenzi had gone to Gringott's the next morning to implement the plan to consolidate and relocate his vaults to the Vancouver branch, the downside of which was learning that he was going to need to take a wife for each title, and get the block removed from the human witch. They were even able to meet with a representative of the Canadian Ministry of Magic to clear up a couple of issues regarding the raven haired incubus' primary citizenship. Then there was the trip to the magical shopping area that was a part of an open air mall on the other side of town; Kenzi had been even more hyper than usual.

Between the two of them, they'd purchased three ring magical foci instead of wands – two for him and one for her – because they were more inconspicuous and allowed magicals to blend in easier with the rest of the populace. Once the trio had returned to the crack shack, Harry's days fell into a routine. He spent the days reading and practicing using his rings to cast spells (one was worn on his right pinky finger and the other on his left middle finger) or helping Kenzi go through his first year school books whenever she wasn't helping his aunt with their Private Investigation stuff. The nights were spent getting his new family better and vegging on the couch with the succubus and witch watching movies on the television. The two older women had been shocked that he hadn't seen any of the Star Wars movies or The Lord of the Rings, among other things, so they had taken it upon themselves to fill in the gaps of his pop culture education.

Even the meeting with The Ash, The Morrigan and the rest of the Fae Elders hadn't been bad. There had been an unexpected guest, The Hawthorn, who decided to be a prick and force the green eyed fae wizard to choose a side. It turned out that the European Elders thought it was best, with things being what they were in the UK, if I were to declare neutrality so that the Fae were kept of that particular conflict. After it was spelled out like that, the teen had done just that but with the understanding that he could change his mind at a later date.

Harry dodged the punch from the wannabe gang banger in front of him then managed to lift his left hand toward the guy that was coming at him from behind and fired a stunner. Unfortunately, the odds had been stacked against him 5 to 1; while he'd focused on those two attacks, the other three thugs jumped him. They managed to beat him pretty good but the teen wasn't down for the count yet. Leaving himself vulnerable for further injury, Harry threw his arms out – palms facing his attackers – then focused as much of his magical core into two simultaneously cast Bludgeoning Curses. The toughs that called themselves The Hydras were thrown back with such forced that they were knocked out after their bodies hit various walls or the hard pavement.

The raven haired youth stumbled in the direction of the mouth of the alley that he'd been dragged down when movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Despite the pain and dizziness caused by wounds, he spun in the direction of the motion with his right hand raised to fire off a spell then paused. An olive skinned woman, a few years older than he was, with long black hair that covered her naked breasts and wearing only a strip of cloth that covered her sex had stepped out of a darkened doorway. Her motions were hypnotic as she walked toward the addled incubus. Everything about the situation was wrong but Harry was having a hard time concentrating and his blurry vision wasn't helping. He needed to feed in order to heal which meant his fae nature had started to take control. Before he realized it, the odd woman had wrapped herself around his body and was rubbing against him. A wanton moan escaped his lips as he fought to snap out of the spell he was under.

"Sssso, you are the Incubussss that I have heard so much about. I can sssscent the Naga in your blood. You sssshall make a fine mate and give me sssstrong clutch of hatchlingssss," the woman hissed and the teen shivered as he felt her forked tongue flick along the shell of his ear.

She kissed and nipped down his neck with her fangs but made sure to ignore his lips. Harry tried to used his powers but found that he was totally helpless against whatever the woman was. He barely registered when she'd torn open his t-shirt because the feel of her hands against his bare flesh was such sweet torture. Snakes undulated their way out from being hidden within her thick hair and added a cacophony of seductive hissing as they slithered around his exposed chest. What little willpower he had was quickly dwindling until one of the snakes struck and then sank its fangs just over the fae wizard's heart which pumped his body full of venom. The pain had been enough to clear the teen's head enough that he pushed the away from him roughly and ran past through the alley entrance into the crowded sidewalk.

Harry fell to his knees as the venom burned like liquid fire through his bloodstream. Where he'd felt himself dying from the basilisk venom back in his second year, this was a different experience entirely. The poison that was currently in his system made the fae teen's manhood rock hard and fogged his mind from thinking about anything other than returning to the alley a fucking that snaked haired bitch that bit him into submission; to spill himself inside of her over and over until her scent changed to indicate that she was with child. He was so wrapped up in losing his internal struggle that he hadn't heard the car that pulled up to the curb next to him until someone inside of it spoke.

"Harry... Harry, you've been hurt, let me help you," a female voice said in a concerned tone but then it faded out and he wasn't able to hear what else was said.

A car door opened and a man helped to the fae wizard to his feet then guided him into the open back passenger side door. The woman that had spoken to the teen was there and she helped lay him down so that his head was in her lap; she was beautiful with her dark hair and dark eyes. The urges he had been feeling easily transferred to the Dark Angel that rescued him. Harry tried to sit up and claim her lips after he felt one of her hands caress his forehead but found that his strength had temporarily left him.

"Harry, it's me – Evony, The Morrigan – and I know that you need to feed in order to heal but I need you to focus so that you can tell what happened; it looks like you've been bitten," the Dark Goddess directed after the car started to pull away from the curb.

It had taken several blocks before the sexual haze that clouded his mind lifted enough for Harry to haltingly explain what happened and requested to be taken home. Despite the gorgeous woman whose lap was his pillow, the moment of lucidity caused the image of a certain black haired, blue eyed, Russian witch to flash before him. The weeks spent getting to know Kenzi and helping her learn magic had caused the raven haired boy to develop feelings for the older girl and if he was going to be forced to shag somebody like a rabid hippogriff then it was going to be her.

Harry began to shake as he fought tooth and nail with every last ounce of willpower that he possessed to keep control. There was a point where he faltered but the teen managed to hold out for the fifteen minutes it had taken to drive back to his new home. Evony's bodyguards helped the young fae inside while their Mistress stalked slowly behind them. A small smile graced her lips as she noticed that neither the succubus or the human were around to upset her plans that had been working so well up to that point.

The night when Harry had been presented to all of the Elders of both sides, Evony had returned home still amused at how the incubus had managed to make The Hawthorn look like an ass for trying to force him to chose a side by comparing the Fae to cell phones and the Light and Dark to service providers and how it was stupid to rush into a decision until one learned which provided had a plan that suited his needs. After learning the true reasons behind such a heavy handed approach, Harry had naturally chosen neutrality with the understanding that he might change his mind in the future. When The Morrigan had returned to her penthouse, she found her mother waiting for her. While not one of the Ancients, Morgana – whom the humans, both mundane and magical, insisted on calling Morgan Le Fey – was both very old and very powerful among the Dark Fae. With The Hawthorn having already crashed the party as it were, it had surprised Evony to see her mother. What had surprised her in the end was Morgana's directive to keep Harry's neutrality but bind him to the Dark Fae. She agreed then started to plot and knew the perfect minion to use to help see that the goal was achieved; all Evony had to do was come up with a way for the Gorgon and the fae wizard to cross paths.

The Morrigan's smile widened with smugness as she watched the trembling younger man unable to use his cell phone to call for any other help. She morphed her expression back into one of concern then cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I'm so sorry but it doesn't look like anyone's here and I don't know how much longer you can hold out. The woman that bit you was a gorgon and the venom she pumped into you causes a victim to go into a mating lust that won't stop until you breed with the one that bit you. That means that you'd hurt any other lovers you used to try to heal yourself until you gave into the compulsion and returned to the gorgon. I know of a way to burn out the venom safely but you need to trust me then give in to your need," Evony stated softly then watched the play of emotions that flashed through Harry's eyes before she witnessed his inevitable surrender.

Harry felt the last shred of his humanity slip away with the older woman's words and for the first time since being with gorgon, his powers flared at full strength. He raced across the room and crashed into Evony then smashed their lips together in a scorching kiss. His glowing hands shredded her clothing then sent waves of pleasure through her body with his power as they wandered over every inch of naked flesh. When one of the exploring appendages wandered down to her sex and found just how wet it was, the raven haired incubus turned her around then bent her over the couch. Next, he tore of his own clothes then slammed inside her soaked core with the gentleness of a battering ram. The force of his strokes soon brought Evony over the edge but he still kept pounding away lost within his own need until he exploded inside her, filling her womb for the first time.

"Bed," the Dark Fae leader managed to gasp but her lover was too far gone to function other than on an instinctual level. Thankfully, her power was still able to reach him and the inspired images of all the wicked things that could be done in a bedroom filled his head. He pulled out of her long enough to be tossed over one of his shoulders then carried up to his bedroom.

_Four hours later…_

Bo and Kenzi had stopped by the Dal to pick up Trick for Family Dinner Night and the three of them had just pulled up outside the crack shack and noticed The Morrigan's limo was idling in the spot the succubus usually parked in. The trio shared a look then hurriedly left the car and made their way inside.

"This is not good," Trick muttered as they all entered his descendants' home and they were met with the sounds of vigorous lovemaking that drifted down from upstairs.

_Up in Harry's room, a minute earlier…_

"OH GOD! I'm sooo close," Evony cried as she rode her younger lover with wild abandon but she remembered she still needed to finish her task. As she felt her orgasm building yet again, the Dark Fae leader placed her right hand over the gorgon's bit mark then pressed down on it.

"It's time to destroy the poison in your blood, baby," she moaned then continued more forcefully, "From me to you and you to me I bind us together until death sets us free."

A pulse of ancient magic passed between The Morrigan's palm and Harry's chest as they both climax together. When she calms down from her post orgasmic bliss, Evony kisses her bound lover then raided his wardrobe for a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt that ended up being tight in all the right places. Somehow, she'd managed to keep her heels on for the duration of the encounter. The fae woman wobbled back downstairs bowlegged and exhausted from the non-stop sex and chi loss then nearly laughed at the expressions worn by the three people that stood there in shock. Instead, she opted to just breeze past them then head out to her limo; she really needed a long soak in a nice hot bath.

"What the hell, Evony," Bo demanded before The Morrigan made it all the way to the front door.

Said woman turned around and explained to the unlikely trio about how she'd been on her way to look at some work by a new street artist when she saw Harry stumble out of an alley hurt. The she went on about how he'd been attacked by a gorgon and when there was nobody at home when they arrived, she'd been forced to bind him to her in order to save his life. Evony had the added pleasure of watching as her words crushed the little human bitch…uh… witch. Finally, The Morrigan made it out to the limo and was happily on her way home when she called her mother from her cell.

"Is it done," Morgana asked from the other end of the call.

"Yes, Mother; Harry belongs to us now as I am his Fae Wife," Evony chirped happily.

"Good, I knew you would never fail me, my daughter – unlike your brother, my first born, Mordred," the near ancient fae praised and her youngest child basked in it.

"When the time comes, that young man and his aunt will be all that stands between the Fae and their destruction," Morgana continued gravely.

"What? How," The Morrigan asked as an unknown emotion settled over her heart.

"The Garuda and that foolish wizard, Voldemort, are just the first ripples of an even older Evil that bestirs itself. Bo and Harry are the descendants of the Blood King and his power flows through their veins. I do not know what is coming or when but I sense that in the end, the world shall be remade with your new husband's blood and you will sit at his side; even if you must share his power with others," her mother answered truthfully and with a hint of fear.

_Tuesday morning_

Kenzi, still puffy eyed from crying all night long, sat on the couch with an oversized bowl filled with Coco Puffs that shoveled into her mouth as she tried to drown her pain with chocolaty goodness. Bo, who was in the kitchen making some eggs for herself, glanced from the heartbroken witch to the stairs where her nephew still slept off the effects of the gorgon venom and the binding Evony had used to save his life; not that she believed that the manipulative bitch just happened to stumble upon a wounded Harry just after he'd been bitten. The succubus' heart bled for both of them because she'd seen how close her best friend had been getting with the resident fae wizard and despite not knowing him from long, she knew it was going to crush Harry when he learned that he'd hurt the human witch. Not that that meant Bo wasn't a bit furious with him as well, but she was waiting to hear back from Trick or Hale – both of whom were checking into what actually happened the other day before she ripped her ward a new one.

"Kenz, it'll work out remember what Trick said last night," Bo soothed encouragingly but in the back of her mind she just wanted to wallow because Dyson had been acting like such a dick then dumped her because a stupid Norn had taken his love for her as payment for a favor.

_***Flashback***_

The Morrigan had just left when Bo and Kenzi turned on Trick and demanded a better explanation than the one they'd just been given. Tears flowed from the human girl's eyes and she started to hyperventilate. It had taken a few minutes to get her calmed down but once she breathed normally again and was settled back into the couch with a cup of hot tea, the women got the answers they both needed.

"What you need to understand first is that there are certain species of Fae that are symbiotic in that male children become one species while the females become another. In this case we're dealing with the Naga/Gorgon symbiosis; with all such unions, it is always the female species that is dominant during mating. They were given the ability to scent a member of the opposite species and natural weapons to temporarily negate the male's powers as well as render them insensate to anything other than breeding with the female. One of the side effects of these unions are that the pair become mated for life; the man regains use of his higher brain functions after a successful mating and remains so until the woman chooses to breed again. For gorgons, the snakes that hide in their hair contain two venom sacs – one is a deadly poison while the other contains a combination Naga aphrodisiac and neurotoxin that shuts down the higher brain functions.

"Because Harry is descended from three strong Naga bloodlines on his father's side, not to mention that James Potter was Naga, he was susceptible to the gorgon's secondary venom. This isn't the first time that something like this has happened and we learned the hard way that either the victim be allowed to finish the mating or he needed to be bound with ancient magic. If neither happened then the Naga becomes a threat to every female he encounters; Death by Mating would be the polite way to say what happens and the Naga will not stop until his heart gives out or he manages to find a Gorgon to impregnate.

"We may not like it but Evony actually saved his life. By binding Harry to her, The Morrigan became his Fae Wife; a term that doesn't equal marriage by any definition of the word but is far more than what you would call _Friends with Benefits_. The two will be able to lead normal and separate lives but there will be an underlying affection and they will be magically compelled to _reaffirm _their union from time to time until one or both dies," the diminutive older man told them without sugar coating it.

_***End Flashback***_

"I know BoBo but it's suckin' pretty hard right now. I think we could both use a Girl's Night," Kenzi sighed then went back to her jumbo bowl of cereal. Before the succubus was able to say yay or nay about the idea, there was a knock at the front door.

Hale came in without waiting for anyone to answer the door and the two women gave the male siren their undivided attention. He looked at their expectant faces then let out a deep sigh.

"I managed to track down The Hydras – the Dark Fae street punks that used our boy as their personal punching bag – and one of their ladies was able to tell me what went down. Seems that Harry showed up on the corner they like to hang out on and started to ask questions about Heather Barrows, the daughter of a prominent Dark Fae family that had been missing for the past three days. Apparently Daddy had come by here to hire you two to find her but you were out and he left the basic information with Harry.

"The momma I talked to, a friend of Heather's, said that the Princess had skipped off to Victoria for a shopping spree with another of their friends. Our boy thanked them for the info but The Hydras started acting all Stepford Thug then dragged him into a nearby alley and made with the UFC impression. Five to one odds pretty much guaranteed H got jacked but he held his own until their numbers got him then he stopped with the Bruce Lee and went all Gandalf on their asses. My source had already called the fight in and had was about to head into the alley to pull Harry out when she saw the gorgon come out of a doorway and take an interest in him. She chose to leave them be then went across the street to wait for the Cavalry to arrive," the dark skinned police detective informed them tiredly.

Kenzi went back to eating and soon finished the titanic bowl of cereal, placed the bowl in the sink then bolted for her room. The succubus and siren watched the witch's retreating back then shared an exasperated look. A few minutes later, she returned fully dressed and continued on out the door for a booze run. The look on her face left little doubt that somebody or certain somebodies were going to be getting their drink on soon. Hale started to feel sorry for the sleep teen upstairs, if he hated to be in the middle of Bo and Dyson's shit, he wasn't able to see how Harry was going to handle a drunken succubus and witch.

"Hey Bo, would it be alright if our boy hangs with me tonight," the male siren asked pointedly.

"I think that might be a good idea but don't even think about using him as your Wing Man again. Not only would Kenz kill you but Harry might just break being a sexually charged place like a club," Bo agreed with a sigh but the warning tone at the end was unmistakable and Hale nodded his understanding headed out.

"Pick him up and The Dalbecause I think things are going to kick off early here. I'll send him over there after he wakes up and eats," she called after him and he turned then gave her two thumbs up.

It was several minutes later when Harry's eyes opened and he stumbled out of bed then down toward the smell of food. He'd gotten about halfway to the kitchen when he noticed that he was naked and turned back around as he tried to remember how he ended up in such a state. The teen rummaged through his things until he found clothes that appealed to him. Next, the young fae chose to take a hot shower before food in the hope that it would help him wake up. As Harry passed a mirror, emerald green eyes were drawn to a curious tattoo about two inches long of a black bird – a raven – over his heart. When one finger absently traced the image, memories of what had happened the day before flooded his mind and guilt pressed down upon him.

"Merlin, what have I done," the raven haired teen whispered hoarsely before he finally climbed into the shower.

It was another twenty minutes before the disheartened young man made his way down to the kitchen fully dressed. He was about to start foraging for something to eat but the look in his aunt's eyes made him pause and his guilt spiked.

"Kenzi knows doesn't she," Harry muttered brokenly as he suddenly found the floor very interesting so that the tears that started to leak from his eyes couldn't be seen.

Bo pulled her nephew into a hug then replied, "Yeah, the two of us and Trick walked in the door just in time to hear the end of things."

Then she smacked him upside the back of his head as she chided him for putting himself in such a situation but never let him go. They stayed like that for a while, each comforting the other because the succubus was no longer able to hide from her own pain. Eventually, the two separated and Harry continued with his original task. His aunt watched as he went about making himself a ham and cheese omelet.

"Harry, I don't want to rub salt in the wound or anything but, despite the fact that Kenzi is more upset over who you did rather than what you did, it's not your fault. Neither of us may like it but if you hadn't been bonded to Evony then you might've hurt someone. That being said, Kenz and I are going to be having a Girl's Night so once you finish breakfast; I'll drop you off at the Dalwhere Hale will pick you up later," Bo told the younger fae as she headed to her room to get ready.

_Later that night…_

An extremely drunken Kenzi, who had pushed aside the pain of thinking about that Fae Bitch Queen doing things with _**Her**_ man, was filled with a righteous anger over the pain that idiot wolf caused her bestie. She looked into the mirror then spoke in fluent Russian.

"_Mother of Light, Baba Yaga, Baba Yaga, Imp's Grandmother, Devil's Great Grandmother. Come out from the glass through your shadow. Come out through your doppelganger. Let Dyson see. Because he thinks he's it, but he's just shit. Make him know what it's like to feel rejected. To be hated. This is my vengeance plea. Hear me Baba Yaga!"__*****_

_At The Ash's Compound during the same time period…_

Dr. Lauren Lewis had just come from checking on the comatose Ash when the arrival of unexpected guests in her lab drew her attention. Detective Hale looked about frantically while a drunken Harry Potter clung limply at his side while he sang a slurred rendition of Rod Stewart's Do You Think I'm Sexy. As soon as the fae detective noticed the human doctor, he staggered over to her.

"Doc, Doc, you got to help me – please," the dark skinned man begged urgently.

"What happened to Harry and why does he smell like a cheap perfume and a distillery," the blonde haired doctor inquired while one of her eye brows arched incredulously.

"This wasn't my fault, I swear. I learned my lesson when Bo kicked my ass for using my boy, the Incubus, here as a Wing Man. After all the shit that went down with Harry yesterday and my partner being an asshole, the girls thought it was a good time for to get drunk and do a little man bashing. I offered to take Harry out of the line of fire by letting him crash at my place. Bo dropped him off at the Dalto spend some time with Trick until I got off work but I was late. Moira used my absence and Trick's distraction while he was on the phone to pounce. She conned Harry into splitting a lunch special with her then dragged him off to The Fallen Angel, that strip club owned by a Bacchanalian named Devon.

"Devon called me but by the time I was able to get there, the boy was already three sheets to the wind and dancing half-naked on stage. Thankfully, he knew that Bo would kill him if anyone took advantage of Harry so he was to sidetrack Moira. I don't know how but my boy used his power on the entire crowd was in the middle of an orgy when I walked in. Devon actually offered him a part time job dancing and acting as a DJ at his dance club, Underhill," Hale informed the irritated medic.

Lauren let out a huff then shook her head ruefully as she directed, "Put him on the bed over there and I'll give him a sedative and an inhibitor that will block his powers for the next twenty-four hours. He can sleep it off here and I'll take him home tomorrow."

_Wednesday_

Harry awoke in a sterile environment and it had taken a few seconds before he recognized the place as being Lauren's lab. His head felt a troop of psychotic pixies were pounding out the Anvil Chorus in his head but he felt the hangover was more than deserved for trusting Moira. On the other hand, when everything was said and done, the teenager had had a lot of fun and it was just what he needed to take his mind off his troubles. Besides, he hadn't fed nor had sex just inspired it as he danced and drank. He vaguely remembered that guy Devon offering him a part-time job and considered it for half a second before he realized that his aunt and Kenzi would most likely kill him if he accepted the offer.

Just the thought of the blue eyed Russian witch made his heart beat faster. The raven haired fae knew that he loved her deeply and decided that his best course of action was going to be to beg for her forgiveness and tell her how he felt. Of course, that meant that he was going to have to come clean about last night because he refused to hide the truth from her.

He spent the morning and most of the afternoon recovering from the previous night and helping Lauren and the rest of the staff with his magic. Harry had managed to use some of the spells he'd been taught by Madam Pomfrey to heal most of old Ash's internal injuries but he wasn't able to bring him out of his coma. The fae wizard sat down and Lauren's desk and started to read a book that the doctor had recommended on Fae History when the doctor rushed in with a wild expression.

"Harry, we need to get to your place. Apparently, Kenzi had her own drunken adventure last night and ended up making a bargain with a Dark Fae witch, Baba Yaga, to curse Dyson. Sometime earlier, she and Bo went to see her aunt to find a way to get Baba Yaga to undo the curse but something went wrong and Kenzi was taken by the Dark Fae to her personal realm. Bo's trying to get her back but we should be there in case she needs help," the attractive blonde woman explained but the teen was already was running out the door before the last words left her mouth.

_The crack shack, five hours later…_

Dyson and the water nymph had left not long after Kenzi returned but it had taken a while for Lauren to check her and Bo out to make sure they were both okay before she followed them. What followed was a tense dinner that made the temperature drop to almost arctic levels. Now the succubus watched the equivalent of a supernatural Mexican Standoff with her nephew on one side and her best friend on the other. If she listened hard enough Bo would've sworn the theme to The Good, The Bad and The Ugly was playing in the background.

"Why are you acting like such prick, been taking lessons from Deputy Dog," the Russian woman shot and thus broke the heavy silence.

"I'm acting like a prick… YOU COULD'VE OF BLOODY DIED FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW THAT WOULD'VE AFFECTED AUNT BO OR ME? DON'T YOU GET IT, I LOVE YOUAND I HOPED THAT ONE DAY YOU MIGHT NOT SEE ME AS A KID AND BE MY LADY POTTER! I KNOW I BLOODY FUCKED UP THE OTHER DAY AND YOU GOT HURT BUT ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS HELP THE TWO OF YOU OUT BY DOING A LITTLE INTERVIEW! I never thought it could go all pear shaped or that I'd end up in bed with someone other than you…," Harry exploded loudly but then his voice dropped to normal levels and finally trailed off as he ran out of steam with a tortured look.

Where Bo was impressed that the incubus had manned up and admitted his feelings, the object of those feels suddenly had the fight taken out of her as she blinked owlishly at the revelation. There was a pregnant pause as the older fae waited to see how her friend responded. Luckily, she hadn't needed to wait long. Kenzi stormed across the room then slapped Harry twice.

"That is for not holding out until I could get back home before screwing the Wicked Bitch of the West," she seethed after the first slap then added after the second, "And that is for reeking of hooch and skank perfume, which you better have a damn good explanation for."

The raven haired teenager launched into the tale of what had happened to him the night before and the human woman started to get upset about him stripping until he assured her that he only went down to his boxers. From that point on both women laughed at the whole situation. After they regained control of themselves, the witch dragged the sole male upstairs with a determined expression.

"Where we going," Harry asked slowly.

"Well, first we're going to go up and wash the skank of ya then you're taking me to bed then doing me seven ways from Sunday until dawn," Kenzi replied slyly with smirk.

Close to sunrise, the extremely vocal human girl was riding her lover like sex was going out of style. Her right hand rested with her focus ring over the raven tattoo on his chest while the other gripped the headboard. The two locked eyes as they neared their mutual peaks.

"WHO'S YOUR MEOW MEOW," Kenzi snarled as she ground herself forcefully against him.

"You are," was the grunted reply.

The hand that had been holding onto the headboard slipped down then tangled into Harry's raven hair and pulled it roughly.

"WHO'S MY INCUBITCH? WHO'S MY INCUBITCH," the human witch demanded as her fierce grinding became frantic.

"Me," Harry responded but it sounded a bit questioning but he was lost in his pending orgasm to care.

Suddenly, Kenzi's voice dropped to a normal level with a husky quality, "Do you take me as your wife, lover and Lady Potter? (The fae wizard nodded) Then I bind myself to you body, mind and soul in this life and the next as the first of our Coven. So mote it be!"

There was a flash of magic as the couple climaxed together with cries of pleasure and for Harry a mix of pain as a new tattoo burned itself into his flesh. The witch collapsed onto her husband after she admired the mark of a wand and sword crossed in the classic X pattern that her magic forced underneath the raven tattoo so that it was closer to the fae's heart. Neither one noticed the wedding bands that appeared on their fingers nor the Lady Potter ring that also materialized on Kenzi's finger.

_Meanwhile downstairs…_

Bo kept glancing upstairs in the direction of the loud couple as dust was shaken loose from the ceiling and onto her head. Part of her was jealous that it wasn't her having wild sex with somebody but the rest of her realized that she was experiencing what Kenzi went through every time she was having fun with Dyson or somebody else. She sent up a silent prayer after the boisterous pair exhausted themselves out so that she was able to get some sleep. The succubus was surprised when Hedwig showed up with a letter addressed to Harry. She put it on the table for him to read in the morning.

_Thursday morning; Breakfast_

The new Lord and Lady Potter made their way toward the smell of coffee, both looked haggard. Bo tried not to laugh at them but she just wasn't able to resist poking a little fun.

"Well, look who finally decided to get up, Meow Meow and Incubitch – was it," she smirked and Harry and Kenzi blushed.

"I guess we forgot to use Silencing Charms," her embarrassed nephew admitted.

Over breakfast, the trio discussed putting permanent Silencing Charms on the bedrooms and special ward to alert the occupants whenever somebody approaches their door so that they wouldn't see something they shouldn't. That led to a discussion about renovating the crack shack then getting the goblins to come out to ward the hell out of it. Harry went as far as to suggest that they build a secure Panic Room then have it placed under a Fidelius Charm and possibly get another place outside of town. After a round of brainstorming the trio agreed to how they wanted their home to look and to hold off on getting a second place for a little while. Thanks to magic, rooms were able to be expanded as necessary so there wasn't a huge need for one at the present.

Harry noticed the letter that had arrived with his owl and cracked the seal on the back of the envelope and read its contents. The two women waited for him to finish so they could find out what the letter said. He looked at them then sighed.

"My godfather, Sirius, has summoned me to London for a meeting of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses on Monday, July 23rd. He says it's going to be a war council but I have a bad feeling that the British Ministry is going to try something if I set foot on English soil," the fae wizard told them.

"Oh no Fae Boy, you might've lucked out on the whole wedding thing but you owe me a honeymoon and I've never been to England. Besides, if those inbred Brits do try something we'll just kick their asses," Kenzi retorted enthusiastically.

Bo, who hadn't had enough sleep, hadn't been as observant as she normally was and finally noticed the wedding bands and Lady Potter ring. After a squealing fit as the two women jumped up and down, she needed some answers.

"How did you get married," the succubus demanded confused.

"Magic BoBo, it's better and quicker than Vegas, baby. It was all wham bam, I now pronounce you man and wife as you bask in the afterglow of awesome sex," the human witch told her while she wiggled her eye brows suggestively.

"Congrats guys and welcome to the family, Kenz," Bo began happily then focused on the pending trip, "As far as going to London is concerned, I think we could all use a bit of a vacation. If the British Ministry of Magic starts some shit then we will all be there to deal with it, but I think we should let our Ministry know that we're going that way we have some back up. Besides, I want a chance to meet your friends."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Family**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Lost Girl._

Ch. 5: Culture Shock, Pt. 1

_12 Grimmould Place; London, England_

The former Miss Granger – now Hermione Atalanta Black – was getting ready for what promised to be a very eventful day and reflected just how much her life and perceptions had changed over the past several weeks since she was brought to Grimmauld Place. Learning that the magical world was even larger than she'd been taught since the teen started going to Hogwarts had been an eye opener but when it came to her parents offer to adopt her, Hermione took a page from her pseudo-brother's book and jumped at the chance without a second thought. Sirius and Amelia were pleased at her eagerness but thought it was in her best interest if they explained exactly what was going to be involved in the process because it was nothing like muggle adoption and more complex than the standard Blood Adoption.

The witch would be given a silver chalice full of potion to drink; besides seven drops of blood from each _parent_ the potion used Sirius' semen and one of Amelia's unfertilized eggs that had been magically removed from her uterine wall while she was ovulating among its ingredients which was then infused with both of their fae essences. Once ingested, Hermione would fall into a magical sleep as her body went through an extremely painful Awakening because all of her human DNA would be destroyed and replaced by fae DNA. The girl would literally become the couple's daughter as if she'd been birthed from her new mother's womb. With the standard blood adoption, Hermione would be elevated to the status of Half-Blood but still considered tainted by her muggle birth. In reality that concept was at least partially true despite the fact that she no longer had any human/muggle DNA. Among the Old Families – or the fae as a whole – she would be fae although her unofficial designation would be Changeling.

The old folk tales about the fae stealing human babies and replacing them with changelings had a basis in fact. In ancient times when a single fae, or a fae couple, was either too old or in some other way unable to reproduce, they _acquired_ a human infant to perform the adoption ritual on. Often the child that was chosen was born to a craftsman that was down on his luck. The newly minted changelings were then left with the birth couple – who were paid handsomely to raise the child – until the fae parent(s) returned for them. There were cases where the fae parents maintained contact with the child before they claimed them. Of course, there were also cases where the _procuring _of the child involved slaughtering the human family but that only happened among the Dark Fae.

Hermione listened to what they said but had made up her mind and drank the potion that had only been finished the day before. For the next three days the only thing that existed for the teen witch was pain; even sleep wasn't an escape. There was a vague awareness that her new parents never left her – or the two other bodies that were in bed with her – side for the duration of her Awakening. This was proven when she opened her eyes and found herself being snuggled by Susan as she snuggled with Luna Lovegood while Sirius and Amelia watched from the side of the bed. Hermione later learned that Luna's mum had been a Bones and that the Lovegood's were the only Noble House made up of fae witches and wizards – the family being Will-o-the-Wisps. Her father had been killed in a Death Eater raid on their home not long after the petite blonde started her Awakening; Tonks had been one of the Auror team that responded to the attack and quickly alerted the rest of the family then brought to Grimmauld Place. The three teenage girls took after their Bones heritage and were Furies. In a not entirely unexpected consequence of the feminine trio sharing a bed during their Awakenings – at least to the adults – was that their magic bonded them as sisters.

From that moment until the present, her days were crammed packed. Besides getting to know her sisters and new family – Hermione stopped considering the Grangers her family the day they kicked her to the curb and simply referred to them as her surrogates if they were brought up – there were the nonstop classes on Pureblood and Fae Culture and Laws along with Black/Bones Family History. Sirius had gotten a hold of the other Old Families so Hermione shared those classes with her sisters, Neville Longbottom, the Greengrass sisters – Daphne and Astoria (who had Awakened early), and the Patil twins – Padma and Parvati (a Most Ancient and Noble House of Wizarding India that were Rakshasa). The fledgling Fury felt like the biggest idiot in the world when she realized how much she'd acted like a muggleborn version of Malfoy with her constant criticizing of pureblood traditions that she never bothered to take the time to learn about. While many of the traditions, such as the various holidays, were still relevant and provided a sense of identity to wizarding culture, several were irrelevant to the point of being moronic in the modern age. Hermione made it a point to apologize to her peers if she'd offended them in the past due to her ignorance. They brushed it off and the changeling found herself making a close knit circle of true friends. Whenever she found a few moments of spare time, the fae witch found herself trying to finish the project Harry asked her to take on.

Then there was the stress of trying to learn to control her new powers while a certain redheaded prat was living at Grimmauld Place – thankfully the other classes were held at Longbottom Manor. In fact, keeping the Ginger Hoard and the Order of the Phoenix in the dark about everything had everyone on edge. It was only a matter of time before something happened. Hermione's betrothal to Neville two weeks ago had been the spark the ignited the proverbial powder keg.

_***Flashback***_

Sundays had become the day when all of the Old Families converged on Longbottom Manor for a day of relaxation, dinner and informal planning for the official Council Sirius had called on July 23rd. That particular Sunday started out just like every other but soon became a celebration.

Hermione had been walking through one of the greenhouses thinking about young man that tended them. Ever since first year, she'd had a crush on Neville; the thoughtful but shy boy had been just as much of an outcast as Hermione was and the two quickly became friends, something that hadn't changed after the witch became the brains of the Golden Trio. Whenever she wasn't dealing with the other members of the Trio, the witch was often found in an out of the way corner either studying or just chatting with the shy Gryffindor. Because he was the Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House, the bushy haired girl thought she'd never have a chance with the young wizard. It wasn't until the Pureblood/Fae classes the Fury found out that Neville had been harboring a massive crush on her as well and it gave her hope that he might ask her out soon. Unfortunately, the Fates had another idea.

Neville Longbottom learned his true heritage when he came out of his Awakening; the fae wizard was a wolf-shifter just like all the Longbottom's and Croakers (his Gran's family) before him, although there had been the odd Land Wight and Wood Nymph as well. He shifted for the first time the second he opened his eyes then spent the next couple of days stuck in his wolf form at the mercy of his instincts. The fact was that he, even now, still had trouble controlling his animal instincts, especially around Hermione and to a lesser extent a few of the other girls. He'd always had a crush on the former and his wolf screamed at him to fuck her and mark her as his Alpha Bitch then fuck the later into submission as well. He'd finally screwed up his Gryffindor courage to ask her on a date when he noticed her heading off to one of the greenhouses and his wolf completely took over. Completely oblivious to if anyone was watching, he stalked after with a low growl.

The chestnut haired Fury had felt her would-be boyfriend's magical aura a full twenty seconds before she heard his low growl. She turned around and had just enough time to see the Neville wasn't home at the moment, only the wolf before he slammed her back against the door, her wrists trapped above her head in one of his strong clawed hands. The shifter's amber eyes shown with a burning need; what was about to happen had nothing to do with love, desire or tenderness – like her first time – it was going to be pure rut, the claiming of a mate. Where human Hermione would've protested and fought what was about to happen, the changeling had no problem with it. In fact, she rolled her head to her left side to expose more of her throat to her lover. Neville used his unoccupied hand to push up her robes and tear off her soaked lace panties then free his hard length from his casual robes.

"Mine," the young wolf-shifter rumbled as he simultaneously bit down on her neck with his fangs and thrust inside her sex.

It is widely known that Fate is a bitch but what is not known is that she has a wicked sense of humor as well. Fate allowed the wolf to overwhelm the Longbottom Heir in order to get past the last remnants of his terminal shyness. Unfortunately for the fae wizard, he was also a hormonal teenage boy who was having his first sexual encounter. That is where Fate's sense of humor kicked in; Neville lasted exactly five strokes before he shot his load and collapsed against his newly marked mate. When said mate realized that everything was over before it really started was miffed. Thankfully, the boy hadn't softened yet so Hermione used his now boneless state and flipped their positions then rode her mate until she fell over the edge of her own Happy Ending.

After the sexual haze lifted and Neville understand what he'd done, he tried to apologize and beg forgiveness but Hermione merely waved it off. The Fury explained that while not ideal, she was happy it happened but despite the mating – and the inevitable Betrothal Contract – she expected him to court her properly because he wasn't going to be getting back into her knickers until he did. Once the pair straightened themselves out, they returned to the group and their peers' catcalls. Eventually, the couple was congratulated. Sirius and the Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom agreed to formalize a contract later that night at Grimmauld Place.

Not long after dinner was over, the Patil, Greengrass and Tonks families went back to their homes while Augusta, her brother – Algernon Croaker, and Nev followed the Blacks back to No. 12. It was a cruel irony that they all arrived within seconds of the Weasley clan. The joy brought on by the union of the two young fae was brought to a crashing halt when Ron demanded to know why Hermione was hanging off the Longbottom Squib. The fae witch's temper flared but before she was able to tear into the ginger arse, her lover pulled her behind him then beat the idiot senseless; much to his mother's highly vocal displeasure.

In a shocking display of dominance, Arthur Weasley ordered his wife to shut up while he, Sirius and Augusta tried to clean up their youngest son's screw up. The Weasley matriarch fumed in silence while everything was handled in what she felt was a less than satisfactory way. Ron was forced to apologize to both Neville and Hermione then he was permanently banished from Grimmauld place. It was decided that he and his sister, Ginny, were to spend the rest of the summer at their Great-Aunt Muriel's.

The second the Ginger Hoard left, Hermione turned on her soon-to-be-betrothed and nailed him with a right hook that knocked him on his ass. While he sat there in shock at what he felt was an unprovoked attack, the fledgling Fury demanded to know what right he had to interfere with what was essentially her fight. She also told him that if he thought she was going to be some docile little bitch that need his constant protection then he had another thing coming; and if he ever pulled a stunt like that again then she was going to neuter him and store his bollox in a jar in her trust vault until she felt he earned the right to sire an heir. When she finished, her sisters got in on the act and the teen wolf-shifter was lucky he hadn't ended up in a bed next to his parents in St. Mungo's.

Hermione tried to storm off but was intercepted by a laughing Augusta. The elderly fae witch pulled the younger into a friendly embrace as she stated, "While the situations were different, I believe I said the same thing to my husband when he tried to stop me from becoming a Hit Witch during the war with Grindelwald; then Neville's mother – Alice – repeated them to my son when he pushed her into a shop during a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley. You are going to be the perfect Lady Longbottom; Merlin and Morgan know that Longbottom men need to be guided by the velvet gloved iron hand of a proper fae witch, otherwise they might actual think for themselves and who knows what level of idiocy they would get up to. Then again, I think that hold true for all men regardless of species, do you not agree Amelia? Perhaps we might right up a couple of Line Continuation Contracts for our Hermione's sisters as well?"

"I couldn't agree with you more about men and as it appears that young Neville can't decide if he is scared or aroused the other contracts might be a good idea. I almost feel sorry for him being contracted/mated to three Furies but far be it from me to interfere with anyone's masochistic tendencies," Amelia agreed with a chuckle.

"The Noble House of Lovegood has outlived its purpose in this inbred backwater of a Magical Nation so there is no need for such a contract for me," Luna interjected with a shrug at the older women.

"Good, my grandson will need a Lady Croaker anyway so that works out just as well," the Longbottom Regent quipped as the adults made their way up to the Lord's Study to finalize the deal.

Poor Neville looked torn between being excited that two of the others that his wolf had been drawn to were going to be his and looking like a kicked puppy as he cowered under the glares of his three intendeds.

_***End of Flashback***_

Gran, as Lady Augusta told the youthful Furies to call her, had taken Hermione and Luna under her wing as the future Ladies Longbottom and Croaker in order to teach them how to manage those estates. Those lessons happened after the Pureblood/Fae classes. Susan sometimes sat in on those lessons but had her own with her Aunt Amelia to prepare her to take over as Lady Bones. Neville found the time to mate and mark his new fiancés but stamina was still an issue. He lasted about as long with Susan as he had with Hermione but Luna was short changed when the overeager teen came right after his initial thrust and was _down _for the rest of the night.

Of course, the most demeaning thing – at least in her mind – that happened to her came only two weeks after her adoption and Awakening. In addition to declaring her father's innocence and secret marriage to the Bones Regent, the Daily Prophet – in accordance with Pureblood Tradition – ran the formal announcement of Hermione's Blood Adoption. That led to the aforementioned demeaning tradition of her Coming out Party to the Elite of Society. But that was only after the announcement garnered a flood of Marriage Contract offers. On the plus side, Draco Malfoy made a fool out of himself at the party and declared that when he became Lord Black that he was going to disown her first thing. The Bouncing Ferret's comment gave her father the opening to humiliate and politically destroy the Malfoy family in a grand and very public way.

Sirius took great pleasure in officially casting out Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Draco and all of their issue from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black for all time. He then called for a return of the bride price and any Black family heirlooms. The older fae had learned from the Greengrass sisters that Draco – being the poncy little cunt that he was – used his father's name and the Malfoy wealth to force the other members of Slytherin House to obey him. With his social capital utterly destroyed, the blonde bastard probably wasn't going to survive the coming school year in the Snake Pit because of all the enemies he'd made.

The strangest, and by far the most infuriating, thing that happened was the discovery of Bellatrix Black in a magically induced coma and under a stasis spell in a secret room in the basement. Luna and Neville had been looking for an out of the way place to snog without anyone hovering around when they fell through a section of false wall. They rushed back upstairs and gathered the others to show them what had been found. Sirius was forced to call Amelia to bring some Aurors to help transport the bespelled witch to St. Mungo's after Headmaster Dumbass, Molly Weasley and some Order members tried to stop him from moving the comatose body.

The healers at the magical hospital had been able to ascertain that Bella was healthy thanks to being kept under a stasis spell but had no what curse was used to put her into the coma. It took the whole family the better part of a day scouring the Black Family library before the answer was learned from the portrait of Philleas Nigellus Black, who explained what happened then pointed Sirius to the appropriate tome.

According to the disgusted painting, Lady Walburga Black – Sirius' insane pureblood supremacist mother, Cygnus Black and his wife, Druella, conspired to sell the later couple's two eldest daughter into in marriage to Noble Houses known to be part of Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle. Andromeda lucked out and avoided being contracted to Lucius Malfoy by running off with Theodore Tonks, a muggleborn wizard. The contract then fell to her youngest sister, Narcissa, who was more than happy with the arrangement because she was smitten with the Malfoy Heir and as much a pureblood supremacist as her parents or her aunt.

The Noble House of Lestrange specifically requested a Marriage Contract between Rudolphus and Bellatrix. The middle Black Sister went ballistic when she learned that she was being sold off to Lestrange. She told both her aunt and her parents that she was a witch's witch and she had no plans to ever marry a man, let alone one of the inbred Lestrange brothers. An argument ensued that quickly degenerated into a three-on-one duel. Bella out dueled her parents, who were soon on the floor severely injured and bleeding out, but was hit with the curse that sent her into the magical coma by Walburga. After the older witch revived her compatriots, the three used the blackest of magics to create a doppelganger of the comatose teen. They then left took the unconscious body down to the basement and hid it in a secret room under a modified stasis charm while the abomination they'd created assumed a twisted version of Bellatrix's life by marrying Lestrange and becoming a Death Eater.

What had been infuriating about the whole situation, for Hermione and the Black/Bones family was the fact that the so-called Light Families within the Wizengamut – backed by Dumbledore – demanded that revived witch be returned to Azkaban Prison. That these demands came despite the overwhelming evidence of her innocence supplied by the Healers of St. Mungo's, corroborated by Lady Walburga Black's personal journal entries and pensieve memories provided by Bellatrix Black herself only made the situation worse. Ultimately, it came down to a vote in an already tense Wizengamut session. The very session that saw Andromeda Tonks nee Black take her place as the Potter/Perevell Proxy and Sirius the Black Seat. When Dumb-as-fuck's puppet, Amos Diggory, used his position as a Ministry Department Head to call for the vote to send Bellatrix back to prison, everyone was shocked when Andi, Sirius, Augusta Longbottom and Ceril Greengrass rose from their seats.

As the longest tenured within the Wizengamut, Augusta spoke for the group. She told the assembly in no uncertain terms that if they ignored the evidence and sent an innocent witch to Azkaban – on that was a Scion of a Most Ancient and Noble House – then the Old Families would call for the chamber to be sealed and Aurors arrest everyone currently not present that avoided prison by the Imperius Curse Defense to be brought before them. Once they were all present, they would be questioned under Veritaserum and if found guilty of being Death Eaters, they'd be shipped off to Azkaban while their families' vaults were seized for War Reparations. Needless to say, the unanimous vote of Bella's innocence was guaranteed at that point. A side effect of the vote was now 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with tension whenever the Order held a meeting; tension that only worsened after news broke that all of the Death Eaters in Azkaban died from food poisoning the Daily Prophet's reporters traced to contaminated food purchased by the Ministry.

While Dumbledore suspected foul play, he wasn't able to prove it. It was also blaring apparent that no matter what he said or did that the Order had started to fracture into two distinct camps. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and all but two of the older members firmly supported the Headmaster. The rest backed Sirius and the Old Families. Nobody suspected that in less than an hour the Order of the Phoenix would be no more.

Hermione took her regular place that kitchen table and waited to be served breakfast. The entire membership of the Order, as well as her family, was present in the magically expanded space. She knew from her father that this meeting had been called as a last ditch effort by the Old Man to stop the infighting once and for all. What surprised her was that Ron and Ginny were there as well considering their banishment from the house. She rolled her eyes when the youngest ginger male gave her the most insincere apology in history at the same time the only Weasley daughter exclaimed that she missed hanging out with her best friend. After a quick look at her father, the future Lady Longbottom accepted the token apology with regal grace. The throng of witches and wizards had been so enthralled as the minor drama unfolded that they hadn't realized they were being silently watched.

_Heathrow International Airport, London; thirty minutes prior…_

As the wheels of the Redeye flight from New York touched down on the runway, Kenzi once more second guessed the wisdom of being trapped in a flying buffet with a sexually frustrated Succubus and an Incubus husband that was still learning to control his powers. She thought about relieving some of Harry's tension but got muff blocked when Bo point blank stated that if she wasn't a member of the Mile High Club then her bestie and nephew sure as hell weren't going to be either. To say that the three travelers' nerves were frayed at the moment would've gotten somebody's ass kicked for stupidity. The trio waited for the other passengers to disembark before they high tailed it into the terminal. Thanks to magic, most of their shit was shrunk down to the point that it fit into the expanded space under the false bottoms of two carry-on bags.

Bo led the way while the witch kept her hubby in a tight embrace until they were safely out of the airport. Unfortunately, nature called for all three of them but it was only after making sure that the incubus was still in control that they separated and hit the bathrooms.

In addition to her being worried about Harry's control, the Russian woman was still pissed about what that skank bitch had done to her man the day before they left. When her Incubitch wandered into the crack shack all glassy eyed and reeking of high end perfume, Kenzi went ballistic and demanded to know what happened. A suddenly guilt ridden fae wizard immediately came clean. Apparently, Wonder Bitch Evony had learned about their trip then put the Come Hither on Harry in order to _reaffirm_ their Bond. Then she had the balls to get him to agree to play messenger boy to her Dark Fae counterpart in London while they were in the middle of sex. Actually, that part didn't bother her because it the time honored way of women, regardless of species, and one the witch used to her own advantage to get some changes made to the crack shack's remodel. No, if she was totally honest with herself, Kenzi admitted that she still hated the fact that Harry still needed to sleep with manipulative fae hoochy.

The pair of females made their way back out of the bathroom and found Harry staring at a piece of paper.

"What's that you got there, kiddo," Bo asked with concern. Neither woman expected the answer they received.

"Some bloke bumped into me in the loo while I was washing my hands and slid this in my pocket. As the hand writing is female, I think this is an invitation to meet Grandma Aife for lunch the day after tomorrow," came his casual reply.

After the shock wore off from the pair of women, a heated but albeit whispered conversation took place about what to do about the meeting. It was rather reluctantly agreed that since it was such a hot button topic that it would be shelved until tomorrow. Kenzi latched on to her Sexy Beast once more and the trio made their way outside to hail a cab. The driver stowed their bags in the trunk and then asked where to go. It was the succubus that answered that question because the newlyweds were in the middle of a make out session/taking the incubus' edge off.

_12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Harry helped his wife and aunt out of the back of the cab then moved to retrieve their bags from the boot after they stopped at the park almost directly across from their ultimate destination. When he'd sent his confirmation to Sirius that he'd be coming to the meeting with a couple of guests, his godfather sent back a package that contained the address for the Black home in London and the Heir's Ring. The place was under a Fidelius Charm which the Black Regent made himself the Secret Keeper of despite Dumbledore's insistence that he take on that role himself. He waited for the cab to pull away before he let the girls read the address for themselves. All three watched in amazement when a row house magically appeared between No.'s 11 and 13. With a smirk, the teenage Lord guided his female relations across the street and to the front door of No. 12. Each member of the trio got goose flesh when they crossed the Ward Line. Before his aunt or bride was able to comment on the lack of any locks, he opened the door then crossed the threshold.

Motioning for his companions to be silent, they left the bags in the front hall and moved toward the direction of voices and the smell of food. The trio watched from the hall as Ron made his lame arsed apology. As soon as everyone turned back to their breakfasts, Harry decided it was time play his prank. He'd insisted that the three of them all wear dark pinstriped suits but hadn't explained why. With a flick of his wrist, an Italian melody started to play in the kitchen. While the occupants of the room looked around confused, the teen made his entrance.

"Don Sirius, I have come as you requested," Harry said in a fake New York accent then kissed Sirius' ring before he stepped back and let his Aunt Bo and Kenzi do the same.

The raven haired teen smirked as he looked around the room and saw the stunned expressions of the people around the table. His inner Marauder wasn't able to resist taking it one step further.

"I told you; I walk into the Spot and this is what I see, everybody stops and is staring at me," he quipped to his lovely Lady Potter.

"Aww, Har-Bear, that's because you've got passion in your pants and you ain't afraid to show it. You're sexy and they know it," Kenzi shot back with a smirk of her own before she pulled him into a kiss while Aunt Bo groaned at the bad joke.

It was little Ginny Weasley that snapped back to reality when the fae wizard and older witch kissed. Her scream was all it took to set the already volatile situation off…

**AN: Well here is a long overdue update. This chapter was a total bitch to write and in the end I decided to break it up into two or more chapters because there is a lot of information involved. On another note, due to a hectic work schedule I stopped moving my stories and opted to keep posting here for as long as the moderators let me. Eventually, as time permits, I will move my stories to the other sites but at the moment I just want to concentrate on writing.**

**So, I feel bad for Bo so I'm going to throw her a bone and give her a Fae Wife of her own. I want to see what type of chaos I can cause by throwing a Bellatrix grenade into the Bo/Lauren/Dyson dynamic. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Family**

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

Ch. 6: Culture Shock, Pt. 2

_12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Harry pulled back from the kiss as the noise levels reached eardrum shattering volume when Sirius bark of laughter over The Godfather joke, Ginny's scream and many shocked but happy "Harry's" where joined by, and eclipsed by, the Human Howler herself.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU STOP KISSING THAT STRUMPET AT ONCE! HOW DARE YOU GO RUNNING OFF WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SHOW UP HERE WITH THAT STRUMPET AND HUSSEY IN TOW? YOU BETTER START ANSWERING ME, YOUNG MAN, BECAUSE I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE SO INCONSIDERATE," Molly Weasley bellowed without thinking but everyone else winced at her mistake.

The temperature started to drop as Lord Black started to show his anger but it was the raven haired fae wizard's neutral expression accompanied by his magical aura flaring that dominated the room and brought it to silence. With a quick look at the teen's face, Sirius sat back with a sneer contented to watch how the youth handled the situation.

"Who are you to question or make demands of me, Molly Weasley? I know who I am; I am Lord Harry James Potter-Perevell – Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Perevell, and Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The last time I checked, your name didn't appear among the members of those families. Now, the two women you falsely accused of being a harlot and a strumpet are my Aunt – Ysabeau McCorrigan, and my _**wife**_ – Lady Kenzi Alexia Potter nee Czigany of the Ancient Romany House of Czigany. And while I appreciate the concern my disappearance may have caused – a situation I corrected by letting both Sirius and Hermione know I was safe – I've been living with my family and actually enjoying my Summer Holiday for a change. As to your final claim, you never raised me nor are you my mother. That particular distinction belongs to the woman who bore me then gave her life for me – Lady Lily Aife Potter nee McCorrigan! That's right; my mother was adopted so I never had any relation to those _**muggles**_. Now if I were you, Mrs. Weasley, I'd keep a civil tongue in my mouth unless I wanted to lose it," Harry intoned in a deadly calm voice but any response was cut off when the only Weasley daughter's brain clicked on only one sentence and let loose the temper she inherited from her harpy of a mother.

"Take your hands off my man and hand over that ring you bloody slag; I'm the next Lady Potter. I have a copy of the contract to prove it," Ginny screeched as she raised her wand and let fly one of the Bat Bogey Hexes she was infamous for.

Three things happened at once; Kenzi spun out of the path of the spell and disappeared with a pop – only to reappear behind the petite redheaded witch. Bo ran around to the other side of the table to keep Molly from interfering, and Harry raised his left hand then cast a small circular Shield Charm with the focus ring on his offhand which he used to bat the curse safely up into the ceiling. There was a pregnant pause as the minds of the original inhabitants of the kitchen caught up with the action. It was in that pause that Kenzi pushed her advantage when she thrust out her right hand and grabbed a handful of Ginny's long locks that she conveniently wrapped around her fist.

"Oh, you didn't just shoot that brownish green shit at me, Beyotch! Time to show ya how we do things Downtown," the Russian Gypsy witch seethed then drove the younger girl's head into the top of the kitchen table five times. After the last time, she yanked back on the hair hard and tossed its owner onto the floor before she pounced on the prone girl.

Molly Weasley looked like she was about to raise her wand to curse the witch that was hurting her little girl in the back when Bo rushed past her. Nobody but the Fae noticed the succubus' hand glow as she trailed it along the side of the pissed off mother's neck. Unfortunately, everyone but the two witches on the floor heard Molly's lustful moan then sharp cry as her body was overcome by an orgasm then fell boneless into her seat. Bo had just reached the cat fight when yet another shock was thrown at the room.

Bellatrix Black had been having a really bad time of it these past few weeks. For her, one minute she refused to marry some inbred poncy twat and openly declaring her sexual orientation. The next, she's in the middle of a duel with her parents and aunt – a duel she was winning, thank you very much – when she was hit by what she thought was just a stunner. When she opens her eyes again, she finds she wasn't out for a few minutes to an hour but for over a decade and the three members of her family that she'd fought had done some of the most heinous things magically to her. She'd been placed under a Stasis Charm in a secret room with variation of a Prisoner Ward that siphoned off her magic and transferred it elsewhere. In fact, her magic was being given to a Doppelganger the bastards had made of her so nobody would know she was now a prisoner. To make matters worse, the three fuckers died and nobody had known what they'd done. She'd still be in a magically induced coma in that room if it hadn't been for a couple of horny teenagers.

And then there were those Fuckwits in the Wizengamut that wanted to up and throw her into the cell that once housed her _Evil Twin_ as the doppelganger dissolved once Bella had been removed from the room and her magic couldn't be used to sustain the creature. If the Old Families hadn't forced the issue then the temporally displaced fae witch would've gotten an all expense paid vacation to the lovely Azkaban Resort and Spa, permanently. On top of that, she was under a great deal of stress trying to readjust to what basically amounted to a new world, and then there were the tsunami of emotions that made her a psychological mess – anger, fear, depression, loneliness, and hatred with bouts of happiness and satisfaction. The younger women in residence at Grimmauld Place threw themselves into helping her but there were times when it was all just too much.

It was during one of those bad moments, when Bella had been down in the basement Dueling Chamber blasting away at practice dummies to vent her anger that Fleur successfully wore the older fae witch out. The French Veela had offered a chance for a proper duel and Bella jumped at the chance. The match ended before it ever started, the younger half-fae had tapped into her veela powers and tossed a fireball at her unsuspecting opponent that literally turned her top to ash. The little minx then pounced on the older woman before she'd had a chance to react. The sex that followed started out angry but slowly transformed into playful; it was just what the Frost Giantess needed at the time. The pair hadn't had another tryst since, mainly because Fleur spent most of her time in Nymphadora's bed as both girls were Bi. Bellatrix could've probably joined them but little Dora was her niece, and that was just one line that was too creepy for her to cross. The three teens sort of fell into the same category in her mind as well, so they were out as potential bedmates. If she were into cock, the twins might've made fun bedmates.

The fae witch had only started to get her emotions under control and the near constant drama caused by Headmaster Dumbshite and his Order using her family's home as their base of operations wasn't helping. All things considered, she felt like she was holding it together rather well. Today was supposed to mark another change in the frost giantess' life; only this one was for the better because her runaway cousin, Harry Potter was coming home and after all the stories she'd heard the ebony haired woman looked forward to meeting him.

The Black Heir's well timed entrance had put a smile on her face for all of ten seconds before all of her being focused on the dark haired goddess that bore a passing resemblance to Lily Evans. Even if she hadn't already known the other woman was a succubus, Bella still would've known. The moment the goddess walked into the room the frost giantess not only felt her nature, the fae witch's magic and her very soul cried out for the other woman. There were only vague flashes of what happened after the newcomers' entrance; shouting, a curse, a catfight and a fat old ginger bint having an orgasm. Nothing really mattered except her pale violet eyes tacking the succubus as she ran around the table. Bella smirked the other fae touched on the edge of her aura. It was pretty obvious that the succubus didn't have a clue about what was happening to her. Chances were that not even Harry knew enough to warn her of the possibility.

All thought shut down as the living embodiment of sexuality straightened up then launched herself at the ebony tressed fae witch, her eyes glowing blue. Bellatrix Black felt the missing piece of herself slam into place as the athletic body connected. Magic pulsed and then flared after the pair's lips crashed together as the Soul Bond snapped into place. The second they were able to fully consummate the bond, Bella would teach her soul mate how to do the Fae Wife bond. Where the former was a phenomenon of the Magical World, the latter was purely a Fae thing. The combination of the Soul Bond with a mutual Fae Wife bond would bind both halves of Bellatrix's nature to her mate. The only down side to the whole situation was that monogamy and Succubi really didn't mix so Bella was going to have to share her goddess with others. However, by the nature of the twin bonds meant that she'd get the final say on those other lovers.

Bella mostly lost in the kiss but still had enough presence of mind to use one hand to hold her lover's head so that nobody would see the Chi the succubus took from her. It was unfortunate that reality decided to crash their sexually charged moment.

Kenzi stopped with her beat down of Little Miss Ginger Snap after she heard a male voice mumble, "That's hot." It took a second to process that her girl, Bo, was getting on with some witch she hadn't seen yet. That brought everything into perspective for her and she cast a sheepish glance at her hubby. The silent apology was waved off as he smiled then waved uncomfortably in the direction of his aunt. The witch knew just what to do.

"Hey, BoBo, I just dealt with the Fire Crotch and realized we sort of interrupted breakfast. Now do I need to come over there and Cuff your Muff or are you goin' ta cool your jets so we can kick back, make nice with the Vanilla's and have nosh," the Russian woman commented in a loud but teasing voice.

Bo ended the kissing and pulled back from the stranger just enough to look at human witch with a silly smile then glanced at the body on the floor. The younger woman was pleased when traces of her friend broke through her blissful haze.

"Whoa, Kenz, looks like Ginger got snapped," the succubus commented drily.

"True that, BoBo, but that's just the way the Cookie crumbles. Especially when she thought that fake ass contract gave her any kind of claim on my Har-Bear," Kenzi shot back and earned laughter from at least part of the room.

The two friends made their way back over to Harry and the former street rat had to giggle when she looked back and noticed that Bo still had a hold of her _Special Friend's_ hand and practically dragged the unknown woman behind her. That seemed to be the signal for the people around the table to come back to reality. Mr. Weasley got up then went to help his daughter as his wife was still out of sorts. Other Order members went back to their breakfasts. The Family all rose as one then properly greeted the three Canadians. Kenzi was happy to put faces to names from her talks with Harry, especially Bellatrix because it looked as though she might become a regular feature in their lives. Too bad that wannabe Gandalf had to open his trap and spoil the good vibes from her husband's reunion.

"Yes, yes, I think it best if we all have a seat and cool down from the recent misunderstanding. Alas, I fear that I am partially to blame as I had not yet had the opportunity to Marriage Contract with Harry yet," the geezer stated but Harry cut him off.

"Listen up, Old Man, if you're going to keep shoveling Dragon shite like that then at least let us transfigure our pants to hip waders before it gets too deep," the fae wizard interjected then continued hotly, "Before you further show just how much of a Decrepit Senile Manipulative Lying Thieving Bastard you really are, allow me to educate you.

"Let me first start off dealing with the outright lie you were stupid enough to just spew. While you may have conned the Wizengamut into declaring you my Magical Guardian after you illegally sealed my parents' Will, you have never had the authority of that position as long as Sirius still drew breath. And even if that weren't the case, you still couldn't enter me into any Marriage or Betrothal Contract because you are not the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter or its Regent. Now that that's out of the way, I think I should cut off your next argument before it starts.

"Thanks to my good friends, the goblins, I had advanced warning of that pesky little Law that the Wizengamut recently passed with your tacit approval. They were worried and made sure that the Lordship rings of the Houses I had claim to, minus Black, were secreted away with my possessions before I went to find my real family. The day after I found them, and after a lengthy discussion to weigh the pros and cons, I claimed those titles (Harry held up a hand to show the two Lord's Rings and a smaller one). Then after Sirius knew where I was and what I'd done he sent me the Black Heir's Ring, as you can see.

"This is where things get funny. On the same day I received the ring from Sirius, a panicked missive from my new Proxy arrived about the proposed law that the goblins had warned me about. The letter also included the full text of the new legislation. Once I stopped laughing my arse off when I finished reading it, I sent a reply for her to vote in favor of the Bill. Do you want to know why?

"Besides being inbred, the Purebloods are nothing if not predictable. Part of that predictability comes from the fact that they use very precise language; especially when it comes to making Magical Oaths and Contracts for the simple reason of giving themselves room to maneuver around them once they become inconvenient. The new Heir's Law requires the Heirs of Noble Houses to wait for two years past their majority to Ascend to their titles if the Family has no current Head so that they might be mentored by a Senior Member of the Wizengamut to understand the responsibilities in regards to the Government.

"Another form of predictability comes from the fact that wizards – purebloods in particular – are fundamentally lazy creatures. The fact that no law passed by the Wizengamut has ever been removed from the books, just in case they might prove useful at some point in the future, puts paid to that fact. That's how the Inheritance Law of 1645 came into play when I was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I was able to claim my birthrights.

"This brings me back to the point I made about language and why the old Inheritance Law applied to me and the new Heir's Law doesn't. That's because the former specifically references Heirs of Noble Houses or Higher and the latter only talks about Heirs of Noble Houses. As I was the one that killed Lucius Malfoy, in self defense mind, on the night of Voldemort's Resection there's no way I'd want his son to take his place; which is why I had Mrs. Tonks vote for the Heir's Law, now Draco can't claim the title or access the Malfoy Family Vaults until he's nineteen. Ultimately, that means that he also can't help fund Tommy-boy's little Blood War."

The room fell into stunned silence as the teens words soaked into their brains. What none of the three new arrivals knew was that Harry had just helped to widen the rift that was already splitting the Order of the Phoenix apart. Kenzi watched her hubby look around the room before his eyes locked on the Weasley patriarch. She knew that he still had a great love for that family and wasn't surprised when the fae wizard chose to offer up an olive branch to the older man.

"Mr. Weasley – Arthur – I know you didn't sign the Contract between me and Ginny. That was strictly your wife and Dumbledore's doing. I also doubt you knew that the tuition to put Percy, the twins, Ron and Ginny came straight out of my Trust Vault as part of the Bride Price. Nor that you knew that both of your youngest children or wife received a monthly stipend from my vault as well. I have nothing but respect for you, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill because each of you provided me with support when I needed it. You, by showing me what a father should be like; the twins for keeping me laughing when it seemed like the world had turned against me; Charlie, for helping to smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts; and Bill for just showing up to support me during the Tournament with Mrs. Weasley just because he knew I could use it.

"As Lord Potter, I want to formally assure you that I hold House Weasley in the highest regard and any blame for crimes perpetrated against either me or my House rest solely on the individuals responsible for them. No charges will be filed against House Weasley as there is little doubt in my mind that you shall punish the offenders accordingly. The only actions that have I have authorized are the seizure of the perpetrators' personal vaults and the termination of tuition payments for you two youngest children after the coming school year. Nothing more will ever be said of this incident and offer House Weasley my hand in continued friendship," the young Lord stated officially as he offered his hand to the older wizard.

Arthur Weasley was a proud man, honest to a fault and had spent the better part of the past thirty years building a safe little world for his family. It was a world built on a strong work ethic, a deep seeded respect for life and most importantly love. They might've been hard up financially but they always managed to pull through in the end. The mild mannered wizard wasn't a complete fool, he knew that that world had developed cracks over the years but it still held together. The revelations of the past few minutes had brought his carefully constructed world crashing down. But then the young Lord across from him gave hope; instead of taking action against his family for the crimes of a few of its members, he was leaving the punishments up to Arthur and offering his continued friendship. The respect he had for the younger wizard increased a hundred fold at that moment.

"Thank you, M'Lord, while we may no longer hold the rank as Head of the former Ancient House of Weasley I accept you friendship," the balding ginger man stated formally as he shook the proffered hand.

"No thanks are necessary because it was the right thing to do. And for future reference, Arthur, there is no need for titles among friends," Harry replied.

Amelia Bones-Black had taken the day off to be home when her godson arrived. She'd watched quietly as events unfolded after the lad's arrival and then was subdued once the Family gave him, the young woman that was apparently his wife and his aunt a proper welcome. The reason for that was the near crippling guilt over the knowledge that she was never there for the boy even though the fae witch wasn't responsible for that and the Fury in her cried out for justice against the one who was. It hadn't been until the night she'd met with Sirius to discuss his innocence that Amelia learned there was something wrong with her. The first thing her husband demanded after the official talk was over had been to know why she'd never done anything for Harry while he was away.

Naturally, Amelia was shocked by that and that was what set the first warning bells off in her head. When it became clear to Sirius that she had no idea why he was so pissed off about her abandonment of their godson, he'd called his cousin – Andromeda – to come over and give her a complete check up. Everyone's anger only increased when the Healer discovered Amelia had been Obliviated. Memory Charms were a very complicated piece of magic and whoever had cast it on the DMLE Head was a Master.

Despite the Charm's complexity, it had a fatal flaw which made it potentially dangerous. Due to the nature of brain, memories were not _stored_ individually but in interconnected clusters. This meant that while an Obliviator might target a specific memory, the Charm would affect one or more clusters thereby creating very noticeable memory gaps. Because the Memory Charm's focus was spread out over a larger area, the spell would start to degrade over time and the missing memories would slowly return over time; but there was no telling how long complete restoration would take. Ironically, the ideal candidates for Obliviation were those who practiced the Mind Art of Occlumency; the branch of magic used to shield one's mind from intrusion. The first thing an Occlumens had to accomplish before they were able to build shields around their minds was to Sort their memories; break up the clusters so that memories could be stored individually and eventually protected. This is why Occlumency was requirement for all Healers and Aurors.

With Andromeda's help, Amelia was to break through barrier that surrounded the memories specifically about Harry and her relationship to the boy. She was also able to find the one that dealt when the Memory Charm took place. The Head of the DMLE had been severely injured during a Death Eater raid earlier that fateful Halloween and had to spend the night in St. Mungo's. Because she was hopped up on potions the fae witch's mental shield had been down. At some point during the early morning hours, something woke her up and she saw a white wand thrust through her door but she was too groggy to move out of the way before the spell that left it struck her. Her primary suspect for the Charm was Dumbledore but the bastard was safe because she never saw her attacker's face.

The recently revealed Lady Black was impressed with how Harry handled first Molly's outburst and just now with how he dealt with Arthur. Merlin, she was even impressed with the little spitfire that was the new Lady Potter. Contrary to popular belief, Lily Evans hadn't been above using a bit of the old ultra violence to get her point across; this dark haired young woman reminded her a bit of dead friend. She noticed Albus rise from his chair and Amelia had a feeling the next Act was about to begin.

Harry wasn't in the mood for anymore shite at the moment; in fact, his shite quota for the day had been already been reached. No matter how hard he'd been practicing over the past few weeks, he still had trouble controlling his powers and the long plane ride followed closely by tense situation in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place were not helping at all. When he saw Dumbledore stand up, the incubus knew he needed to put an end to the situation soon or he was liable to kill the decrepit fucker.

"Harry, my boy, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong footing this morning. In spite of whatever you have been lead to believe, I have always only had your best interests at heart. While I admit that at first I was apprehensive about you claiming your titles, the way you conducted yourself with Arthur has soon me that you have the level of maturity to see past whatever issues might exist between us. However, I must ask that Miss Czigany relinquish the Lady's Ring because without consummation, your marriage is invalid," the sheep shagging reprobate began with his blue eyes set on full twinkle.

"Trust me that ship has sailed many, many, many times over. And let me say my man really knows how to put the motion in girl's ocean," Kenzi interjected grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Harry was smirking himself but nearly lost it when Tonks, Hermione, Susan and Luna spit out the pumpkin juice they'd been drinking. Thankfully, Arthur had given his wife a look that ended the tirade she was about to unleash.

The Headmaster cleared his throat uncomfortably then continued, "Ah… yes, well then I suppose we should move on. While I am deeply disappointed that you chose to run away and with this most recent revelation, it is as they say – water under the bridge. Now that you have returned and safely ensconced in Headquarters we no longer have to worry about Death Eaters tracking you down and the Order can focus all of its efforts on planning to counter Voldemort's forces. Once you are back at Hogwarts we can consider the possibility of arranging some private lessons."

"In case you didn't get it the last time you opened your mouth, I don't give damn if I disappoint you or not. I've got a pensieve full of memories and enough evidence from the Gringott's to see you in Azkaban or Kissed; and the only reason you not in prison or, better yet, dead is because you might have information that's useful to bring down the Dork Wanker. One would think that you to shut the hell up because every time you speak you just prove how delusional you are. Case in point being that instead of wasting resources looking for me you should've been working to counter Voldie's forces from the moment I returned from the graveyard on the night of the Third Task to tell you that the snake faced bastard had been resurrected.

"Then there's all that shite the Prophet's been printing about the two of us. You're the bloody Chief Warlock of the Wizengamut for Merlin's sake – head of Legislative and Judicial branch of the government – you could've used your position to bring that rag to heel but you chose not to. Hell, after what the Aurors found in the graveyard in Little Haggleton, you had Fudge over a barrel by his short and curlies and made him do it if you wanted to not get your hands dirty. Again, you chose not to do a damn thing.

"And let's not forgot your arrogant presumption about me going back to Hogwarts, let alone that I'd do so and settle for some vague hope of private lesson? Listen carefully, Old Man, because I'm only going to say this once. The only reason I returned to the Inbred Backwater of a Magical Nation is because my Dogfather back there summoned me to a meeting of the Old Families; no doubt to discuss the war effort. We (he waved a hand at himself, Kenzi and Bo – who seemed to think Bellatrix's lap was a seat) are in town for seven days; just long enough for that meeting and to take care of some personal business then we're on a flight back to Canada for my birthday. As far as my continuing education goes, well I haven't decided if Hogwarts is the place for me. In fact, I'm leaning more toward St. James' School of Magic in BC," Harry stated scathingly.

"Something which will be discussed by the whole family before a decision is made," Sirius felt the need to interject at the same time an older member of the Order thought it was best to put his two knuts in.

"Listen here you little brat, who do you think you are to speak an elder with such disrespect? That's Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for Merlin's sake! He defeated Grindelwald then later lead the fight against You-know-who; he's the Leader of the Light and will show him the respect he deserves then do exactly as you are told."

Harry was a bit shocked that it was some ancient unknown wizard that finally spoke up. After the incubus talked back to his mother followed soon after by his sister getting the beating of her young life, the raven haired fae wizard thought that Ron would've been the first to have a go at him. A quick look around the table revealed the Ginger Prat was knocked out and Hermione wearing a rather pleased expression. It was obvious to him that at some point when nobody was looking his formally human friend had stunned the idiot. That was something else that bothered the teen; he knew for a fact that his female best friend had been completely human before he left and know he senses told him that she was Fae. It was a mystery that was going to need to be solved later because it was time to finally end this.

"I agree that at face value, the Headmaster had done a lot that is worthy of respect but what has he done lately? From where I sit, nothing – something he is really good at doing. To illustrate my point, let's take a look at the arguments you used.

"He defeated Grindelwald. That's true but it's not the whole story. Wizarding Britain cowered and refused to get involved in the war while Grindelwald and his puppet, Hitler, marched their respective forces through Europe. It wasn't until after The Blitz, when a group of Nazi bombers broke off from the main group and obliterated several manor houses belonging to Noble Houses that the Ministry and Wizengamut committed troops to the cause. Even then, Dumbledore remained out of the fight and did absolutely nothing. It wasn't until 1945, when Grindelwald had been cornered and fighting off Allied Aurors for the better part of a day that Dumbles got off his arse and entered the fray. Even then, Grindelwald still fought the Headmaster to a standstill for another two hours before blood loss and magical exhaustion forced him to make a fatal mistake.

"He led the fight against Voldemort. That's not something I'd be bragging about if I were you. Dumbledore had taught the Dark Tosser when he was in school and knew he was a potential threat. There was plenty of time between when Voldemort graduated/ went to ground and when he resurfaced and started to gather supporters for the Headmaster to at least have a plan in place but he did nothing. When the sporadic Death Eater raids started, Dumbledore could've used his status as the Hero that defeated Grindelwald to push the Ministry into action far earlier than it did. And after it became a full blown war, instead of fighting the enemy on equal terms he advocated the use of stunners and a Second Chance policy so that the Death Eaters might _**someday**_ turn back to the _**Light**_. What did that get us? How many innocent lives were lost? How many families destroyed over the Headmaster's deluded idealism? The war was all but lost and the Ministry mere days from falling when that fateful Halloween night happened and you were all given a reprieve. It was an unexpected reaction of magic that ended Tommy-boy's reign of terror, nothing that Dumbledore did. So forgive me if I don't see the man's leadership as nothing more than an epic failure.

"Leader of the Light; please, that fallacy goes back to question of what he's done for us lately? In short, he's done all of dick. For over a decade, as both the head of Wizengamut and the ICW, Dumbledore could've seen laws passed that made our world a better place. Laws that granted equality to everyone regardless of blood status or species; as Headmaster, he could've been proactive in eliminating the bigotry of two generation and ensured that the Hogwarts curriculum was brought up to current ICW standards. He could've been a real force for change but again he just sat back and did absolutely nothing. In short, Albus Dumbledore is a senile fool who can't see beyond his own schemes and relies on the awe inspired by his former glories to keep anyone from seeing the truth.

"Here's something that your precious Leader never told you; there's a prophecy that say I'm the only one that can kill that snake faced prick. The problem is that with how the so-called Wizarding World had treated me since the night I was orphaned, I'm not overly inclined to fight for it. If after the meeting with the Old Families I deign to fight, it's going to be my war on my terms – no quarter asked or given. If you don't like it or can't handle it, then get the bloody fuck out," the raven haired teen passionately explained.

Once more the room fell into silence for about a minute before, first Sirius, and then the rest of his family rose from their seats and started clapping. The Order finally shattered as a sad looking Dumbledore left followed by the few who were still loyal to him. The Weasley's opted to return to the Burrow because Bill had finished putting up all the new wards around it. All the while, Harry ignored those that remained and focused on the breakfast that appeared on his plate while he tried to get his emotions back under control. As he ate, he wondered how the meeting would go tonight.

**AN: So here's the latest chapter. I know I said I was only going to be throwing in a Bella Grenade but after catching up on the current season of Lost Girl thanks to my trusty DVR, I'm not overly thrilled with the Doc so I decided to use a Bella Nuke instead. There's still the whole Dyson thing that will come into play after he gets his love back. Then there's an idea to add Tamsin to the mix.**

**I think she would make an interesting addition to Bo/Bella playtime. Maybe even more than that, who knows?**

**Next chapter will cover the various meetings provided that doesn't prove to be too ambitious.**


End file.
